Die Welt ist im Wandel
by Faye-Grace
Summary: 11.KAPITEL ONLINE! Féwen ist ein junges Mädchen, dass sie für die Rechte ihres Volkes einsetzt. Sie erwartet Hilfe von den letzten Elben Mittelerdes um die Welt zu verändern. Doch als sie den Elben begegnet, beginnt auch in ihrem Herzen eine Verwandlung.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: **Die Welt ist im Wandel

**Rating: **PG

**Inhalt:** Féwen ist ein junges Mädchen, dass sie für die Rechte ihres Volkes einsetzt. Sie erwartet Hilfe von den letzten Elben Mittelerdes um die Welt zu verändern. Doch als sie den Elben begegnet, beginnt auch in ihrem Herzen eine Verwandlung.

**Anmerkung:** Die Geschichte spielt lange Zeit nach dem Ringkrieg. Es dauert auch ziemlich lange, bis ein paar bekannte Figuren auftauchen. (Kapitel 8) - Kämpft euch bitte trotzdem durch die Kapitel und sagt mir, wie ihr sie findet.

**Feedback **ist natürlich erwünscht!

**Disclaimer: **Tja, alles was euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt, gehört nicht mir. Der Rest schon.

**1.Kapitel**

**--- **

„Die Welt ist im Wandel."

Diese Worte hatte sie schon einmal gehört. Aber sie hatte sie nicht verstanden. Jetzt hatte sie sie selbst benutzt.

Sie stand auf ihrem Balkon und dachte nach. Ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen. Weit zurück, in die Vergangenheit.

---

„Wir müssen aufbrechen. Hast du alles?" Das Kind überlegte. Alles, was ihm wichtig war hatte es eingepackt. Es war nicht viel. Ein wenig Kleidung zum Wechseln, die Puppe, das Buch, aus dem jeden Abend vorgelesen wurde. Mehr nicht. „Ja", antwortete es. „Wieso gehen wir weg?" Diese Frage hatte das Kind schon oft gestellt. Doch eine Antwort hatte es darauf noch nie bekommen. „Komm jetzt und trödel nicht", sagte die große Schwester.

Sie gingen zu einem Platz außerhalb der Stadtmauern. Sie kamen an einem jungen Mann vorbei. Die Schwester hielt eine Karte hoch. „Ist in Ordnung, aber die Kleine da kann nicht mitkommen." Das Mädchen schaute mit großen Augen zu ihrer Schwester. „Sie wird niemanden behindern." „Bedaure, aber wir können nur eine bestimmte Anzahl von Kindern mitnehmen, und die da ist nicht angemeldet." „Herr", bat die Frau, „meine Schwester hat sonst niemanden." Bittend schaute sie ihn an. Der Mann überlegte. Es widerstrebte ihm, das Kind alleine hier zu lassen, doch er hatte seine Befehle. „Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit...", fing er an, „ zehn Kinder dürfen mit. Neun sind bereits da, ein Junge ist nicht erschienen. Ich darf eigentlich keinen noch nachträglich mit lassen. Aber wenn ihr einen kleinen Bruder hättet, der Ragnar heißt, könnte er mitkommen." Der Mann lächelte und gab ihr heimlich eine Karte.

Die Schwester zog das kleine Mädchen außer Sichtweite und griff in ihren Beutel. Rasch holte sie einen Dolch heraus und nahm die Haare der Kleinen in die Hand. Drei Hiebe, und der Boden um sie herum war mit rötlich blondem Haar übersät.

„Wenn dich jemand nach deinem Namen fragt, sagst du, dein Name sei Ragnar, verstanden?" Die Kleine nickte eifrig. Sie hatte es aufgeben, nach dem Warum zu fragen.

---

Nach dem Warum wurde immer wieder gefragt. Vor allem von Kindern. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Balustrade ab.

---

Es war eine lange, schwierige Reise. Nicht zu wissen, warum man hungrig und müde den ganzen Tag läuft, ist furchtbar. Aber „Ragnar" vertraute ihrer Schwester. An den Vater konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, sie kannte nur die Stimme der Mutter, die beruhigend auf sie einredete. Auch von der langen Wanderung blieb nicht viel in ihrem Gedächtnis hängen. Später sollte sie erfahren, dass sie an einem wichtigen geschichtlichen Ereignis teilnahm. Davon wusste sie jetzt noch nichts. Ihre Schwester erzählte ihr viele Geschichten und Sagen. Von Elben, Königen und Ringen. Diese Geschichten beherrschten ihre Fantasie und sie wünschte sich, einen dieser Helden zu treffen. Den tapferen Frodo etwa, den weisen Gandalf oder den schönen Legolas. Die Schwester redete viel von Ruhm, Ehre und Mut und von besseren Zeiten.

An einem Abend fragte die Kleine abermals, warum sie diese Reise unternahmen. „Um für mehr Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen", antwortete die Schwester, „Wir sind auf der Suche nach den letzten Elben und hoffen auf ihre Unterstützung. Die kommende Generation soll es besser haben als wir. Du sollst es besser haben."

„Aber was können wir denn tun?"

„Es gibt ein Sprichwort, das heißt:

Viele kleine Leute, an vielen kleinen Orten, die viele kleine Dinge tun, können das Angesicht der Erde verändern.

Und genau das wollen wir tun. _Die Welt ist im Wandel_."

---

Da waren diese weisen Worte. Sie hatte zwar herausgefunden, dass schon vor ihrer Schwester Goldarviel jemand diese Worte benutzt hatte, nämlich Frau Galadriel, aber für sie waren sie das schönste Andenken an ihre Schwester.

---

„Ein Angriff!", hallte ein Schrei durch die Luft. Viele Pferde kamen auf die Gruppe von Leuten zu gestürmt. Die Reiter hatten lange Speere und Schusswaffen. „Ragnar" klammerte sich an ihrer Schwester fest. Plötzlich kam einer der Reiter direkt auf sie zu. „Los!", rief Goldarviel, „Lauf zu den anderen Kindern!" Sie gab ihr einen Schubs. Kaum, dass sie zwei Schritte entfernt war, hörte sie schon den gellenden Schrei. Sie wirbelte herum. „NEEEIN!" Ihre Schwester lag auf dem Boden. Mit einem Speer in der Brust. Voller Angst und Verzweiflung rannte das Kind zu dem leblosen Körper. Dann wandte sie den Blick nach oben und sah in ein hasserfülltes Gesicht, das von einem Pferd auf sie herabblickte. Plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Reiters und er rutschte aus dem Sattel. Ein junger Mann tauchte hinter ihm auf, ergriff die Zügel des Tieres und hob das kleine Mädchen darauf. Dann schwang er sich hinter sie und trieb das Ross in den Galopp. Dem Kind liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. Es blickte sich um und nahm das Bild des Geschehens in sich auf. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Leichen, junge Erwachsene, Frauen und Männer. Dazwischen die Leichen von Pferden und den Männern, die sie angegriffen hatten. Von ihnen hatte keiner überlebt. Das Mädchen sah ihre Schwester inmitten der Toten. Sie schluchzte einmal auf, dann wandte sie den Blick ab.

Aber dieses Bild würde sie nie vergessen.

---

Sie fröstelte leicht und zog den Mantel fester um sich.

---

Was daraufhin passierte, blieb ihr kaum in Erinnerung. Der Mann, der sie auf dem Pferd mitgenommen hatte, vertraute sie seiner Schwester an. Sie hieß Fenara und nahm das Mädchen zu sich. Auch am Ende der Reise, als sie in einer alten, riesigen Burg endlich am Ziel waren.

Um diese Burg herum gab es bereits einige kleine Felder, einen Wald und viel schöne Natur. Schon vor zwei Jahren waren junge Menschen auf der Suche nach einer Zukunft für Mittelerde hierher aufgebrochen, in ein Land, das dem früheren Elbenland sehr nahe war. Sie hatten angefangen, sich in dieser Burg zu versorgen, und es kamen immer mehr Leute hierher. In ferner Zukunft würde dies hier vielleicht eine große und wichtige Stadt sein, doch wer wusste das schon.

Für die Einwohner der Stadt war am Anfang nicht klar gewesen, wer sie führen sollte. Einen König gab es hier nicht, und mit dem König in ihrer alten Heimat Gondor waren sie unzufrieden gewesen. Sie sehnten sich alle nach den alten Tagen zurück, wo die Nachfahren König Elessars noch auf dem Thron saßen und für Gerechtigkeit sorgten. Doch diese Tage waren vorbei, niemand wusste warum Elessars Erben nicht mehr regierten und verschollen waren. Sollte das Geschlecht der Könige ausgestorben sein? Keiner vermochte es, diese Frage zu beantworten, aber die neuen Könige waren keine guten Herrscher. Als in letzter Zeit Gerüchte über die Nachfahren der Menschen, welche einst dem Bösen gedient hatten, und Krieg die Runde machten, waren einige junge Leute zu dem Entschluss gekommen, zu handeln. Aus allen Gebieten Gondors strömten sie zu der Burg, die bald mit dem Namen Thanglhein bedacht wurde.

Sie wollten alle bestimmen können, und beschlossen, für jeweils drei Jahre mehrere Leute in einen Rat zu wählen, der dann wieder ein Oberhaupt wählte. Jeder Mensch glich dem Anderen, und auch wenn alle grundverschieden waren, wurde keiner nach seiner reichen oder armen Geburt beurteilt. Alle waren gleichberechtigt, auch die Führer und Ratsmitglieder hatten Arbeiten auf den Feldern zu erledigen, wenn auch nicht so viele. Man teilte in Arbeitsgruppen ein. Diejenigen, die Talent zum Kochen hatten, versorgten alle mit Speis und Trank. Andere, die Talent zum Nähen hatten, schneiderten Kleider für alle.

Die Unterschiede zwischen Männern und Frauen wurden gering geschätzt, natürlich unterschieden sich ihre Aufgaben ein wenig, aber Frauen konnten auch in den Rat gewählt werden.

Der Rat bestand immer aus zehn Mitgliedern, mindestens vier mussten Frauen, mindestens vier mussten Männer sein. Der Anführer aller wurde wenn er ein Mann war, von einer Frau vertreten und umgekehrt.

Diese „Politik" hatte sich jetzt bereits über zwei Jahre als erfolgreich erwiesen, die Burg und die kleine Ansammlung von Häusern erblühten richtig.

Und hierher kam also dieses kleine Mädchen, das niemanden mehr hatte.

Sie sollte Mitwirkende einer neuen Zeit sein, einer Zeit, die soviel verändern würde.

Doch um Neues zu schaffen, braucht man manchmal Hilfe von etwas Älterem.

Für die Menschen in Thanglhein gab es da nur einen Weg: Die Elben.

Die letzten Elben Mittelerdes, die sehr zurückgezogen lebten, sollten ihnen helfen, in dieser Welt für Gerechtigkeit und Frieden zu sorgen.

Doch durch den bevorstehenden Krieg sah das alles nicht so einfach aus.

Inmitten dieser Sorgen und Ängste wurde das Mädchen also von Fenara großgezogen.

---

Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren, während sie den Burghof musterte, auf den sie von ihrem Balkon aus eine gute Sicht hatte. Wie viel sich hier verändert hatte.

---

Fenara legte die Stirn in Falten. Sie hatte das kleine verstörte Mädchen nach seinem Namen gefragt. Ragnar, hatte es geantwortet. Aber Ragnar war ein Jungenname, und das Kind war, trotz der kurzen Haare, ein Mädchen. „Wer hat dir gesagt, dass du dich so nennen sollst?", fragte sie. „Goldarviel", flüsterte die Kleine. Dass Goldarviel die verstorbene Schwester war, hatte Fenara längst herausgefunden.

„Wir müssen dem Kind einen anderen Namen geben", sagte sie an diesem Abend zu ihrem Mann. Fenara war zwar jung, aber verheiratet. Sie verstand sich gut mit ihrem Mann, dessen Name Maelafin war. Die Beiden hatten erst kurz vor der Reise geheiratet. Maelafin war genau wie Fenara verrückt nach Kindern und hatte überhaupt nichts dagegen, dass kleine Mädchen bei sich aufzunehmen. Aber einen vernünftigen Namen sollte es schon haben. Bloß was für einen?

Nach einer langen Diskussion einigten sie sich auf Féwen. Außerdem wollte Maelafin sie als seine und Fenaras Tochter ausgeben.

Also wurde aus dem namenlosen Mädchen Féwen, Maelafins Tochter.

---

Oh ja, dieser Name hatte sie mit Stolz erfüllt. Auch jetzt hieß sie noch Féwen, doch hatte sie ihre Schwester nie vergessen.

---

Maelafin war Müller. Er baute eine Mühle und ein Haus am Rand des, zu der Zeit noch kleinen Dorfes Thanglhein. Es war direkt am Fluss, wegen dem wasserbetriebenen Mühlrad, der Wald war auch nicht weit weg.

Es war ein wunderschönes kleines Haus, von Fenara übersichtlich eingerichtet. Maelafin war fast den ganzen Tag in der Mühle, mit der er die zwei Bäcker mit Mehl versorgte. Er hatte einen jungen Gehilfen, den Sohn eines Bauern.

Fenara arbeitete die erste Zeit immer in Haus und Garten, später half sie in der Schneiderei im Dorf.

In der Burg waren viele Leute untergebracht: Unverheiratete Frauen und Männer, für die es sich nicht lohnte, ein Haus zu bauen, die Ratsmitglieder und ihre Familien, sofern diese kein eigenes Haus hatten, Heiler und Krankenpfleger, die eine Art Krankenflügel, eine bestimmte Anzahl von Zimmern zugeteilt bekommen hatten.

Im Krankenflügel waren mehrere Behandlungszimmer und viele Zimmer mit Betten für die Genesenden, ähnlich wie in den Häusern der Heilung in der Hauptstadt Gondors, Minas Tirith. Tag und Nacht konnte man die Heiler oder Pfleger dort antreffen, sie halfen allen, egal ob es nun eine Axt im Bein oder eine Erkältung war.

Schwangere Frauen belegten häufig ein paar Tage vor der Niederkunft ein Bett dort, so konnte man sich um sie kümmern und ihnen helfen.

Außerdem war in der Burg ein riesiger Speisesaal. Den ganzen Tag wurde in der Burgküche gekocht, und zum Abend gab es eine Mahlzeit, zu der das ganze Dorf erschien. Alle saßen an großen Tischen und unterhielten sich über den vergangenen Tag.

Ein anderer wichtiger Teil der Burg waren die Ratsräume, ein großer Versammlungsraum und für jedes Ratsmitglied ein Raum, wo in Ruhe gearbeitet werden konnte.

Die Burg Thanglhein war also in vier Teile unterteilt, den Wohnteil (Nordteil), den Krankenteil (Westteil), den kulinarischen Teil (Ostteil), und den Ratsteil (Südteil).

Das Dorf Thanglhein lag zu Füßen der Burg und bestand aus Bauernhöfen, Wohn- und Geschäftshäusern (Bäckerei, Schneiderei).


	2. Chapter 2

**2.Kapitel**

Féwens Kindheit war eine wunderbare Zeit. Anfangs ging die Mutter, wie sie Fenara jetzt nannte, immer mit ihr zur Schneiderei, und sie hörten den Frauen und wenigen Männern beim Reden und Geschichten erzählen zu.

Ein Jahr nach ihrer Ankunft kam sie in die Schule.

Die Schule war eine öffentliche Einrichtung, wo allen Kindern Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen beigebracht wurde. Nach vier Jahren war die Schulzeit meistens beendet, die Kinder halfen auf den Feldern oder anderswo mit.

Féwen war glücklich in der Schule, sie lernte eifrig und begriff schnell. Auch interessierte sie sich mehr und mehr für die Geschichte Mittelerdes.

Sie las viele Bücher aus der Bücherei in der Burg. Am Besten gefiel ihr wie schon früher, die Geschichte vom Ringkrieg. Vor allem die fremden Völker interessierten sie.

In ihrem zweiten Schuljahr konnte sie mehrere Wochen nicht zur Schule gehen, weil Fenara ein Kind erwartete und Féwen ihr bei der Arbeit half.

Sie machten jetzt häufig Spaziergänge durch den Wald, und Fenara zeigte ihr Pflanzen und Tiere. Das war die Zeit, in der Féwen den Wald lieben lernte.

Fenara blieb bis zuletzt in ihrem Haus. Erst als die Wehen einsetzten, ging sie hoch zur Burg, zusammen mit Féwen.

Diese Geburt schockierte Féwen. Sie sah mit an wie Fenara sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und überall liefen Leute herum und keiner achtete auf das kleine Mädchen. Als sie sah, wie das Kind aus Fenara herauskam, war sie furchtbar erstaunt.

Sie hatte zwar gemerkt, dass Fenaras Bauch immer dicker wurde, aber wie war das Kind darein gekommen, wenn es doch schon so schwer heraus zu holen war?

Diese Frage stellte sie abends Maelafin. Der erklärte ihr, dass Männer machen konnten, dass Frauen Kinder bekamen, sie würden einen Samen in eine Frau pflanzen, der dann wachsen würde. So ganz verstand Féwen das nicht, aber mehr war aus Maelafin nicht herauszukriegen, also nahm sie sich vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit Fenara zu fragen.

Fenara hatte ein Mädchen bekommen. Sie bekam den Namen Maev. Féwen liebte ihre „Schwester" abgöttisch, und Maev schaute bewundernd zu ihr auf. Auch später sollte sich das nicht ändern, die beiden Schwestern hatten immer eine ganz besondere Beziehung.

Eine wichtige Entscheidung für Féwens weiteren Lebensweg war, dass sie weiter zur Schule gehen sollte. In vier Schuljahren hatte sie mehr gelernt, als andere Kinder ihres Alters, und sie hatte eine mathematische Begabung. Mit dreizehn Jahren bekam sie also Privatunterricht von einem der Ratsmitglieder, Golar, Goldorons Sohn.

Er war ein älterer Mann, der schon lange in Thanglhein lebte. Und von ihm erfuhr sie das erste Mal richtig, was diese Leute hier wollten.

---

Féwen dachte an den alten Mann mit dem Bart, ihren Lehrer. Er hatte ihr damals die Augen geöffnet.

---

Golar erzählte von der Unzufriedenheit mit dem falschen König. Dann berichtete er von den mit den Jahren immer stärker werdenden Gerüchten von den Südländern, die wieder anfingen, Orks zu züchten. Féwen erschrak, als sie davon hörte. Orks waren doch böse! Wieso wollte jemand sie wiedererschaffen? Über diese naive Frage musste Golar schmunzeln.

Diese Leute waren auch von Grund auf böse. Nach dem Ringkrieg hatte man ihren Ahnen das Land weggenommen, und auch jetzt gehörten sie zu den unteren Schichten der Gesellschaft. Sie waren wütend. Und der Mann, der zu dieser Zeit auf dem Thron in Minas Tirith saß, gehörte zu ihnen. Elessars Erben waren unauffindbar, Rohan und Gondors Bewohner wurden unruhig. Das Volk Gondors hungerte, damit Orks gezüchtet werden konnten. Sobald die Orks vom König als harmlos und freie Bürger bezeichnet werden würden, würden Rohan und seine Verbündeten eine Rebellion gegen den König ansetzten.

Die Leute aus Thanglhein wollten dabei helfen, die Gerechtigkeit wiederherzustellen.

Sie sollten sich auf die Suche nach den letzten Elben machen, und sie bitten, ihnen im Kampf gegen die Orks zu helfen.

Früher waren schon ein paar Leute aufgebrochen, sie zu suchen, doch bislang war keiner von ihnen zurückgekehrt. Vielleicht würde man keinen der Erstgeborenen finden, hieß es doch immer, sie seien nach Valinor gegangen. In den nächsten Jahren würde ein großer Suchtrupp ausgeschickt werden.

Noch hatte kein Krieg begonnen, und in den nächsten zwei bis vier Jahren war auch noch nichts zu befürchten, aber man bemerkte schon die Unruhe im Volk.

Und immer mehr Menschen kamen nach Thanglhein, und die Stadt blühte und gedieh.

---

Was hatte sie nicht alles von Golar gelernt! Er hatte sie in das Ratswesen und die neue Politik, in der jeder mitbestimmen konnte, eingewiesen.

---

Es gab großes Fest zum Beginn des Frühlings, und Féwen lachte und tanzte viel. Golar setzte sich kurz zu Maelafin, und sie kamen auch auf Féwen zu sprechen. Von ihm hörte er auch zum ersten, und nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Abend ein Kompliment über seine Tochter: „Eure Féwen wird ein ungemein schönes Mädchen." Da fiel Maelafin zum ersten Mal auf, dass aus dem kleinen Mädchen eine Frau wurde. Auch wenn sie es nicht bemerkte, sah ihr Vater, wie sich die Blicke mancher junger Männer auf sie richteten. Für ihr Alter hatte sie schon sehr weibliche Formen, und gemischt mit ihrer kindlichen Naivität war es eine Kombination, die Männer anzog.

Irgendwann wurde sie das Tanzen müde und ging hinunter zum Bach. Dort ließ sie ihre nackten Füßen ins Wasser hängen und träumte vor sich hin. Sie war fast eingenickt, als sie einen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte. Sie drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Borík. Sie kannte ihn schon lange, früher hatte sie mit ihm gespielt.

„Du riechst gut", sagte er jetzt. „Wie die Angelikablüte." Er selbst roch nach Getränk der Männer, Bier nannten sie es. Als sie merkte, wie er versuchte sie zu küssen, stieß sie ihn zurück. Sie mochte seinen feuchten Mund nicht, und die leise Angst, die sie bekam, verlieh ihr Kraft. Er versuchte, sie festzuhalten, doch sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht und schrie: „Lass mich los, Bauernlümmel, lass mich los!" Dann sprang sie rasch auf und lief in den Wald. Dort atmete sie mehrmals ein und aus, dann kroch sie durch das Gebüsch zurück zum Festplatz nahe der Burg. Ihr Rock blieb an einem Ast hängen, und wurde nun von einem Riss verunziert. Als sie den Festplatz endlich erblickte, war sie müde, Fenara und Maev waren schon vor einer Weile gegangen, und Maelafin dachte, sie wäre auch schon zu Hause.

So erblickten ihr Vater und ihr Lehrer sie: Mit zerrissenem Kleid, Laub im Haar und geröteten Wangen. Maelafin wollte schimpfen, doch sie war so müde, dass sie fast umkippte, also ließ er es sein und brachte sie rasch nach Hause.

---

Das war ein Abend gewesen... Féwen lächelte, als sie daran dachte.

---

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Féwen auf, und war überaus munter und keineswegs schuldbewusst. Sie empfand jedoch im Grunde ihrer Seele eine gewisse Beklommenheit. Plötzlich fiel ihr Borík ein, und dass er sicher nie wieder mit ihr Räuber und Gendarm spielen würde.

Während sie sich ankleidete, betrachtete sie gelegentlich ihre Brust. Es kam ihr vor, als wölbe sich ihr Busen, und sie dachte: „Bald werde ich Brüste wie Mutter haben."

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber stolz oder erschrocken war. Alle diese Verwandlungen verwunderten sie, und vor allem hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas zu Ende ging. Ihr vertrautes und freies Leben war bedroht. Es würde ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben beginnen.

In ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr wurde Féwen zur Frau. Sie führte ein langes Gespräch mit Fenara, die ihr viel erzählte. Von dem Glück, einen Mann zu lieben und Kinder gebären zu können, und von dem Schmerz, der einem zugefügt werden konnte. Nie zuvor hatte sich Féwen Fenara so nahe gefühlt, und sie war erstaunt darüber. Verunsichert und erfreut in gleichem Maße, führte sie ihr Leben so weiter wie bisher.

Sie ging jeden Tag in die Burg, und Golar lehrte sie alles, was sie wissen wollte. Zu Hause erzählte sie es Maev, die auch ganz begierig darauf war.

Maev ähnelte ihrer Schwester vom Äußeren in keiner Weise.

Während Féwens rötlich blonde Haare leicht gewellt waren, fiel Maevs Haar glatt über ihre Schultern und war dunkelbraun. Féwens hüftlange Haare wurden jeden Morgen sorgsam geflochten, so dass sich nur einige Strähnen lösen konnten. Maevs Haare gingen nur knapp über die Schultern, und sie trug sie offen.

Féwens Gesichtszüge waren ausgeprägt, eine mittelgroße Nase, grünblaue Augen, volle Lippen und ein energisches Kinn, alles in einem gesunden Braunton.

Maev hatte eine zierliche kleine Nase, einen kleinen Mund auf einer sandfarbenen Haut. Unter langen Wimpern guckten zwei große, braune Augen hervor.

Maevs Körper war zierlich, jedoch nicht zu dünn. Auch Féwen war immer sehr zart gewesen, doch jetzt waren ihre Schultern und Hüften breiter geworden. Fast ein bisschen füllig, was aber durchaus dazu passte.

Féwen sah man ihre innere Stärke an, Maev wirkte verletzlicher. Außerdem hatte die Jüngere Fenaras innere Ruhe geerbt. Féwen brauchte mehrere Jahre, um zu lernen, ihre Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

---

Und bis sie es gelernt hatte, hatte sie noch eine Lektion erteilt bekommen. Féwen dachte an die Erfahrung, die sie durch den Reiter aus Rohan gesammelt hatte.

---


	3. Chapter 3

**3.Kapitel**

„Kommt, Féwen", rief Golar „Ihr wollt doch die Ankunft der Reiter nicht verpassen!"

Seit sie vor zwei Wochen sechzehn geworden war, sagte der Lehrer „Ihr" zu Féwen.

Er dachte häufig an sie. Sie war klug und dazu geschaffen, Leute zu führen. Er selbst hatte seine letzten vier Jahre im Rat begonnen.

Bald würde er zurücktreten und seiner Schülerin bei ihrem politischen Aufstieg helfen. Er hatte Pläne für sie, sie war die Tochter, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Sie sollte hier bleiben, während sich die Anderen auf die Suche nach den Elben machten.

Der Plan von dieser Suche nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. In vier, fünf Jahren würde es endlich soweit sein. Nur wenige Ratsmitglieder sollten hier bleiben. Und Féwen sollte diejenige sein, die dann hier das Sagen hatte. Es wäre eine gute Übung für später, wenn sie einmal Führerin dieser Leute werden würde. Golar wollte, dass sie es würde. Sie hatte genug Potential, und hier stand ihr keine niedrige Geburt im Weg. Sie war jung und glaubte an das Gute. Sie hatte die besten Voraussetzungen. Ihre Eltern hatten nur von ihrer mathematischen Begabung gewusst, nicht von diesen Dingen. Sie selbst sah es auch nicht.

Féwen lief jetzt die Treppe hinunter in den Burghof, wo der Lehrer auf sie wartete. Ja, sie war kein Kind mehr. Die Kraft der Jugend steckte in ihr, sie machte ihre Bewegungen geschmeidig und schärfte ihre Sinne.

Sie war voller Vorfreude auf die Ankunft der Reiter. Reiter aus Rohan. Sie kamen mit Nachrichten und brachten den Alltag in Thanglhein durcheinander.

Golar und Féwen schritten auf die Ankömmlinge zu. Mindestens zwanzig Reiter saßen gerade ab. Der Ratsführer trat auf sie zu und hieß sie willkommen. Féwen durchsuchte ihre Gedanken nach Wissenswertem über die Reiter von Rohan. Sofort dachte sie an Éowyn, die Schildmaid Rohans.

Ja, das gefiel ihr. Nach den Erzählungen zu schließen, war Éowyn eine sehr modern denkende Frau gewesen. Die Gleichberechtigung zwischen Mann und Frau hätte ihr gefallen.

„Féwen, seid Ihr einverstanden?" Sie schreckte hoch. „Womit?", fragte sie. „Ein paar Männer sollen im Dorf untergebracht werden. Ich erinnere mich, dass euer Vater Reisende schon öfter bei sich aufgenommen hat. Würdet ihr also Demor, Demornars Sohn, mit zur Mühle nehmen?" „Selbstverständlich. Wenn wir jetzt gleich gehen, kommen wir noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er nach dem langen Ritt hungrig ist." „Oh ja, das wird er sein. Bleibt hier stehen, und ich schicke ihn zu Euch."

Es kamen selten große Gruppen von Besuchern, da der König nichts von der Existenz Thanglheins ahnen durfte, aber die Boten blieben häufig längere Zeit, und wurden dann bei einem der Dorfbewohner oder in der Burg einquartiert. Maelafin hatte schon oft Leute bei sich aufgenommen, sie hatten auch ein richtiges Gästezimmer. Féwen interessierte sich immer sehr für die Berichte der Männer. Frauen kamen selten, weil sie Kinder zu Hause hatten.

„Seid Ihr Féwen, Maelafins Tochter?", sagte da eine Stimme.

Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann in Reisekleidung. Der gelbe Schein der Mittagssonne ließ sein blondes Haar leuchten. Féwen starrte ihn an.

Er hatte wunderschöne graue Augen und ein kräftiges Kinn.

„Ich bin Demor, Demornars Sohn, und soll in der Mühle Maelafins wohnen."

---

Sie hatte ihn damals für vollkommen gehalten. Gerade erst sechzehn Jahre alt, hatte sie sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt.

---

Den ganzen Weg lang, beantwortete Féwen Demors Fragen nur sehr einsilbig. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit, ihn anzugucken.

Seine grauen Augen wirkten geheimnisvoll und klug. Seine Wimpern waren lang und kräftig, wie die eines Mädchens, und sein glattes goldenes Haar sah aus wie gesponnener Weizen. Die feine Nase war ganz gerade. Und er hatte wunderschöne weiße Zähne.

Als sie an der Mühle ankamen, wurde er von Maelafin, Fenara und Maev freundlich empfangen. Während des Essens erzählte er von der Reise und von Rohan, dem Pferdeland.

Féwen lauschte jedem seiner Worte gespannt und vergaß fast das Essen. Erst als Maev sie heimlich antippte und fragte, ob sie den Rest haben könne, wurde Féwen wieder in die Welt zurückgeholt.

Nach dem Essen blieb Demor noch kurz bei Fenara und Maev in der Küche, Maelafin war schon wieder in der Mühle, und Féwen gab vor, noch etwas holen zu wollen. Tatsächlich lief sie rasch in das Zimmer, welches Demor bewohnen sollte.

Sie sah sich darin um. War auch wirklich alles sauber? Passte das Muster der Gardinen zum Bettlaken? Er sollte auf keinen Fall einen schlechten Eindruck von ihrer Familie bekommen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Spiegel. Und sie erstarrte.

Hatte sie schon immer so hässlich ausgesehen? Standen immer diese kleinen Strähnen aus ihrem Haar vom Zopf ab? Ihr Kleid war schmutzig, vom Petersilie schneiden vorhin, als sie auf der Erde gekniet hatte. Sie strich mit den Händen den Rock glatt. Ihre Hände! Schmutzig unter den Nägeln, und ganz rau.

„Féwen!" Fenara kam die Treppe herauf. Féwen verließ das Zimmer hastig, in der Hoffnung, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht herauskommen sah. „Liebling, ihr müsst sicher bald los. Er wird mehrere Tage bleiben, und ich habe ihn gebeten, dich morgens zur Burg zu begleiten. Er muss da sowieso hin, und du weißt, dass es mir lieber ist, wenn du nicht allein bist." „Aber ich gehe immer alleine! Seit Jahren, Mutter!", erwiderte Féwen. „Mir ist trotzdem nicht wohl dabei, und wenn jetzt die fremden Männer im Dorf sind..." „Er gehört zu ihnen." „Aber ihn kennen wir. Und jetzt mach, das du herunterkommst!"

Féwen ging an ihrer Mutter vorbei in die Küche. Dort saß Demor auf einem Stuhl und hatte Maev auf dem Schoß. Die Kleine erzählte ihm irgendetwas und er lächelte. Féwens Herz schlug schneller, er hatte ein so wunderschönes Lächeln. Als er sie sah, hob er Maev hoch, stellte sie auf den Boden und kam auf sie zu.

Auf dem Weg zur Burg fragte er sie darüber aus, was sie sonst so machte. Als er erfuhr, dass sie nicht reiten konnte, war er erstaunt.

„Bei uns lernen alle Kinder reiten, sehr früh sogar." Féwen wollte nicht zugeben, dass es ihrer Meinung nach keinen Sinn gab, wieso sie reiten lernen sollte. Sie wollte immer hier bleiben und war keine Botschafterin oder Ähnliches.

„Es gibt hier niemanden, der Zeit hat, mir das Reiten beizubringen", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich werde es dir beibringen. Auf meinem Pferd kann man wunderbar reiten lernen, meine Schwester hat auch auf Gando angefangen. Wir beginnen morgen, wenn deine Pflichten erfüllt sind, in Ordnung?"

Féwen schluckte. Sie wollte sich vor Demor nicht blamieren, indem sie vom Pferd fiel, aber anderseits würde er so viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen. Sie sah in seine von den langen Wimpern umrandeten, grauen Augen. Doch dann senkte sie den Blick und spürte, wie ihre Wangen von einer zarten Röte überzogen wurden.

„Ja", flüsterte sie. „Was ja?" „Ja, morgen ist gut."

---

Er hatte sie zum Reiten gebracht. Das hatte sie ganz vergessen gehabt!

---

Als sie am nächsten Tag zu dem großen Pferd hinauf schaute, stellte sie ihre Entscheidung nochmals in Frage. Dann blickte sie zu Demor und ihre Knie wurden noch weicher, als sie sowieso schon waren. Die Reithosen standen ihm ausgezeichnet. Er erklärte ihr, dass sie zuerst ohne Sattel reiten sollte. Sie guckte ihn erschrocken an. Er lächelte und meinte, sie würde so ein besseres Gefühl für das Tier bekommen.

Dann half er ihr hoch. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang genoss sie die kurze Berührung seiner Hand an ihrem Fuß, doch sofort merkte sie, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich auf Gando saß. Es war furchtbar hoch! Dank der Männerhose, die sie auf Demors Rat hin angezogen hatte, saß sie bequem. Aber es war trotzdem sehr rutschig.

Nachdem er ihr gezeigt hatte, wie sie sich hinsetzten und die Zügel halten sollte, ging es los. Am Anfang war sie unsicher, doch gegen Ende wurde sie immer sicherer und wäre auch gerne einmal getrabt, aber Demor meinte, damit sollte sie noch warten.

Gemeinsam brachten sie Gando in den Stall, und er erklärte Féwen die Pferdepflege.

Erst als sie das Gefühl hatte, sich kein einziges Wort mehr merken zu können, beendete er den Unterricht.

Danach setzten sie sich noch auf die kleine Bank hinter Maelafins Haus.

Féwen fragte Demor über seine Heimat aus, und er erzählte ihr mit leuchtenden Augen von Rohan.

„Ich bin jeden Morgen auf Gando ausgeritten. Erst durch einen kleinen Wald, wo nur wenige Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne durch das Geäst schienen. Dann bin ich immer einen kleinen Hügel heraufgaloppiert und konnte über die weiten Felder Rohans auf mein Heimatdorf sehen. Dahinter erschien gerade die Sonne und Gando und ich haben sie zusammen begrüßt."

„Das hört sich wunderschön an", flüsterte Féwen mit geschlossenen Augen und versuchte, es sich genau vorzustellen.

Demor schaute sie an. Sie hatte den Kopf zurückgelegt und ihre Haut schimmerte sanft. Zwischen ihren halbgeöffneten, roten Lippen sah er zwei Reihen gerader, weißer Zähne.

Als sie merkte, dass er schwieg, hob sie die Lider und sah ihn an.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, sie hatte das Gefühl in seinen grauen Augen zu versinken.

Jetzt streckte er eine Hand aus und fuhr ihr zart mit den Fingern über die Wange.

Féwen schauderte unter der Berührung und hielt den Atem an.

Langsam kam sein Mund näher an den ihren, sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Dieser Kuss war wie zwerchfellerschütterndes Lachen und herzzerreißendes Schluchzen, gebündelt in einem süßen Gefühl, das endlos zu sein schien.

Dann löste er sich von ihr, strich ihr nochmals durchs Haar, sagte, er wolle sich fürs Abendessen umziehen und ging, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, ins Haus.


	4. Chapter 4

Vielen, vielen Dank für das Feedback, so kurz nachdem ich die Story hochgeladen habe. Ich hab mich wirklich sehr gefreut )

Elbendrache: Danke, danke, 3 Reviews! Zu jedem Chap eins, klasse freu Und ich habe mit den Rückblenden wirklich ihr „ganzes Leben" bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt beschrieben.

Leyla: Vielen Dank auch dir und du wirst jetzt sehen wie es mit Demor weitergeht ;)

**4.Kapitel **

---

Ihr erster Kuss! Féwen erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran. Wäre sie etwas erfahrener gewesen, hätte sie sich über sein schnelles Verschwinden gewundert. Aber sie war wie verzaubert sitzen geblieben und hatte an nichts gedacht. Nichts, außer dem süßen Kuss. Für diese Unachtsamkeit war sie später bestraft worden.

---

Die folgenden Wochen kamen Féwen vor wie ein Traum. Sie traf sich täglich mit Demor und war eine wissbegierige Schülerin. Sowohl was das Reiten, als auch was den Austausch von Küssen und anderen Zärtlichkeiten anging.

Sie glaubte, Fenara würde es nicht merken, doch sie täuschte sich.

Die Mutter sah den rosigen Schimmer auf den Wangen des Mädchens, bemerkte das unkonzentrierte Gehabe und hörte auch von Golar, dass er Veränderungen an dem Mädchen bemerkt hatte.

Fenara ließ es geschehen, wusste sie doch nicht, wer der Auserwählte ihrer Tochter war. Sie hoffte auf einen Jungen aus dem Dorf, der ihre Féwen heiraten könnte.

Es gehörte zwar zum modernen Denken, dass eine Frau sehr wohl unverheiratet sein konnte, trotzdem wünschte sich die Mutter einen Mann für ihre Tochter.

Golar hingegen behagte der Gedanke an Féwens Verliebtheit nicht. In seinen Augen war sie noch zu jung dafür, und endlich würde sie womöglich noch ihr ganzes Talent wegwerfen, um einen Mann zu bekochen.

Einzig Maelafin wusste nichts davon, und das war gut so. Der eifersüchtige Vater würde keinen Mann an seine Tochter lassen, den er nicht von klein auf kannte.

Féwen glitt von Gandos Rücken. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Demor auch schon abgesessen hatte. Er nahm ihr die Zügel aus der Hand und band ihn am Baum fest, neben dem Pferd, dass er sich von einem Freund geliehen hatte, damit sie auf Gando reiten konnte.

„Du wirst immer besser", lächelte er. „Heute hat der kleine Sprung schon richtig gut geklappt. Wenn wir mit Sattel reiten, können wir auch höher springen."

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass mein kluger Lehrer es mir beibringt", antwortete Féwen, trat näher zu ihm und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

Féwen liebte es, seine Nähe so zu spüren. Ihre Finger streichelten sein Haar, es fühlte sich wunderbar weich an.

Bald lagen sie auf dem Boden, er fuhr mit seiner Hand immer wieder zum Verschluss ihres Mieders. Sie zog die Hand weg, küsste kurz ihre Innenfläche und sagte dann leise: „Ich möchte es nicht. Ich liebe dich, Demor, aber damit möchte ich noch warten."

Sie sah ihn verunsichert an. Verstand er sie? War er jetzt böse?

Demor küsste ihre Nasenspitze und flüsterte: „Natürlich kann ich warten. Auf dich würde ich ewig warten. Ich liebe dich, du bedeutest mir so viel."

Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf Féwens Gesicht ab. Er liebte sie, vielleicht würde er sie eines Tages heiraten, und dann würde sie sich ihm nicht verweigern. Fenara sagte ihr einst: „Hüte den Schatz deiner Jungfräulichkeit, bis du heiratest. Denn nur dein Mann ist der Richtige, um dir etwas zu nehmen, das du nie wiederbekommen wirst."

Als Demors Stute unruhig zu wiehern begann, beschlossen sie, zurück zu reiten. Die Pferde dicht nebeneinander treibend, hielten ihre Hände einander fest.

Erst kurz bevor sie das Dorf erreichten, ließen sie los.

Demor und Féwen hatten ihre Pferde gerade in ihren Stall auf der Burg gebracht, als ihnen ein kleiner Junge entgegen gelaufen kam. Er sprach Demor an: „Herr, ihr seid doch aus Rohan?" „Ja, das bin ich." „Es ist ein Bote mit Briefen gekommen, er ist in der großen Halle."

Féwen warf Demor einen raschen Blick zu, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Halle machten.

Ihr fiel zum ersten Mal ein, dass er nicht in Thanglhein wohnte. Irgendwann würde er nach Hause müssen. Aber vielleicht blieb er ja! Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ewig auf sie warten würde. Konnte er sich nicht hier niederlassen und sie heiraten? Das wäre eine gute Lösung. Gleich heute Abend würde sie es ihm vorschlagen.

Dann könnte sie auch ihren Eltern davon erzählen. Fenara würde überglücklich sein.

Und sie selbst erst.

---

Sie hatte geträumt. So hatte sie es sich vorgestellt. Jung und unschuldig, alles eitel Freud und Sonnenschein. Demor wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, sie zu heiraten.

---

„Ich werde sofort nach Hause reiten müssen!"

Féwen saß neben Demor auf der Bank und riss die Augen vor Schreck weit auf. „Was…? Aber warum denn?"

„Ich muss nach Hause, Kleines, es war doch von Anfang an klar, dass ich nicht für immer bleiben würde." Er strich ihr über die Wange, aber sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Ich dachte, du liebst mich! Wie kannst du dann einfach verschwinden?" Voller Zorn blinzelte sie ihn an, doch dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge weich und verletzlich.

„Ich dachte, wir würden heiraten. Wir würden hier wohnen und immer zusammen bleiben, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet." Ihre Augen glänzten als sie zu ihm aufschaute.

Er lachte. Er lachte! Er fing einfach an, zu lachen! Was für eine Unverschämtheit!

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich dich heiraten werde. Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht heiraten. Ich bin nicht für die Ehe geschaffen."

Féwen unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ihre Wut. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht als sie sagte: „Du wolltest nie heiraten? Wieso „wolltest"? Willst du mich jetzt doch zur Frau nehmen? Dann lass dir gesagt sein…."

„Dich?", unterbrach er sie mit hohnvoller Stimme. „Doch nicht dich. Ich habe einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen, worin steht, dass ich sofort nach Hause kommen soll. Ein Mädchen dort ist von mir schwanger. Und jetzt besteht meine Mutter darauf, dass ich sie heirate. Ich tue es nicht gerne, aber wie würde ich denn sonst dastehen!"

„Was, glaubst du, werden die Leute hier von dir denken! Dich mit einem Mädchen einzulassen, obwohl du praktisch schon verlobt bist!"

Plötzlich fand sie, dass seine grauen Augen, die sie einst so bewundert hatte, aussahen wie Abwaschwasser. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Wieso hatte sie ihn je für gut aussehend gehalten?

„Ich wusste nichts von dem Kind!", rief er, „Ich…"

„Es reicht. Ich will keine Ausreden mehr hören. Du hast kein Ehrgefühl und je schneller du verschwindest, desto besser."  
Féwen hatte genug. Sie war verletzt, enttäuscht, wütend und konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten.

Sie stand auf und ging, mit möglichst ruhigen Schritten, ins Haus.

---

Die ganze Nacht hatte sie sich bei Fenara ausgeweint. Diese hatte sie getröstet. Sie hatte auch vorausgesagt, dass sie diesen Liebeskummer überleben würde, so unglaublich das damals auch geklungen hatte. Aber sie hatte es überstanden. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, aber es gab Schmerzen, die größer waren.

---

Nach Demors Abreise stürzte sich Féwen auf ihre Arbeit. Zum ersten Mal erzählte Golar ihr, dass er wollte, dass sie sich in den Rat wählen ließ. Féwen war verblüfft, auf diese Idee war sie nie gekommen, aber wieso nicht?

Sie beschäftigte sich mit den Zukunftsplänen, besuchte alle Ratsmitglieder mehrmals und baute ihre Beziehungen im Rat und mit längst vergessenen Freunden auf.

Féwen war 18 Jahre alt, als Fenara ihr mitteilte, dass sie wieder schwanger war. Die ganze Familie freute sich auf das Kind, aber diese Schwangerschaft war von Anfang an schwieriger als die Letzte.

Mit Maev hatte Fenara bis zum Tag der Niederkunft arbeiten können, jetzt musste sie einen Monat vorher schon auf die Burg und stand dort unter ständiger Beobachtung.

Maev wurde bei Freunden untergebracht und Maelafin und Féwen zogen vorübergehend in die Burg.

„Féwen, komm steh auf! Es geht los." Maelafin schüttelte seine Tochter sanft.

Sie schlüpfte rasch in ihr Kleid und lief mit ihrem Vater zu dem Zimmer, in dem Fenara lag.

Dort angekommen bekamen sie einen riesigen Schrecken. Mindestens vierzehn Ärzte und Pfleger liefen um das Bett herum. Warum so viele?

Die Hebamme erklärte ihnen, dass es Komplikationen gab. Fenara erwartete zwei Kinder! Und Eines lag verkehrt herum.

Maelafin wurde aus dem Raum geschickt, Féwen bekam langsam Panik, die Hebamme hatte gesagt, dass sie bei der Geburt helfen sollte.

Also lief sie immer hin und her, holte Handtücher, warmes Wasser und hielt zwischendurch die Hand ihrer Mutter.

Fenaras Gesicht war verzerrt, die Wehen waren stark, und ihr Körper war schwach.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis das erste Kind kam. Alle hielten die Luft an, aber das kleine Wesen begann nicht zu schreien.

Féwen merkte, dass Fenara wusste, dass ihr Kind tot war.

Tränen liefen der Tochter übers Gesicht, als sie kaum Fenaras Händedruck spürte.

Das zweite Kind kam schnell, war aber ebenfalls tot.

Fenara verlor das Bewusstsein, die Ärzte taten alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um ihr zu helfen.


	5. Chapter 5

Daaaaankeschön für das Feedback, das ermutigt mich wirklich sehr )

Silia: Tja, es könnte gut sein, dass du mit deiner bösen Vorahnung Recht hast ;)

Mein besonderer Dank gilt an dieser Stelle Julia alias Leyla7, da sie mich ermutigt hat meine Geschichte hochzuladen. Danke, Süße!

**5. Kapitel**

Gegen morgen erwachte sie noch einmal. Féwen trat zu ihr, nachdem die Ärzte den Raum verlassen hatten. Sie war müde und erschöpft, doch die Angst um die Mutter hielt sie wach.

„Féwen", stieß Fenara mühsam hervor. „Mein Kind. Ich habe dich immer geliebt wie mein Eigenes, obwohl… ich dich nicht zur Welt gebracht habe. Sag… sag Maev… dass ich sie lieb habe."

„Aber Mutter! Das kannst du ihr doch selbst sagen! Du wirst wieder gesund und…"

Fenaras Augen bekamen einen glasigen Ausdruck.

„Nein. Kümmere dich um Maev… und Maelafin, ja? Versprich es mir!"

„Mutter!"

„Versprich… es."

„Ja, Mutter, ja!" An Féwens Wangen rannen die Tränen entlang.

Eine Ärztin kam herein und fragte Fenara, ob Maelafin kommen sollte.

„Nein… Er würde es nicht… verkraften. Sagt ihm… ich sei eingeschlafen."

Die Ärztin nickte und verließ den Raum.

„Ich soll ihn anlügen, Mutter?"

„Es ist zu seinem… Besten. Ich wollte immer nur… euer Bestes. Hast du das verstanden? Hast du…"

„Ja, Mutter. Reg dich nicht auf."

„Ich… ich dachte, ich hätte… soviel Zeit. Zeig… Maev, was es bedeutet… zu leben."

Fenara schloss die Augen. Nur noch ihr Mund bewegte sich.

„Sei gut… sei immer gut… zu… denen,… die du… liebst."

Die Stimme verstummte.

Féwen sah die Frau an, die jetzt leblos vor ihr lag. Sie sah noch so jung aus. Das braune Haar umrahmte das schöne Gesicht, und sie hörte den Mund sagen:

„Féwen. Das kommt dir jetzt ganz schrecklich vor, aber an dieser unerwiderten Liebe wird dein junges Herz nicht sterben. Du wirst noch viel Leid erleben, doch auch die fröhlichen Stunden sind häufig. Vertrau mir!"

„Oh Mutter!", schluchzte sie auf und legte ihren Kopf auf Fenaras Brust.

„Mutter, Mutter!"

---

Féwens Augen wurden feucht. Sie hatte ihre Adoptivmutter so sehr geliebt. Oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass sie noch am Leben wäre. Aber damals hatte sie nicht viel Zeit zum Trauern gehabt.

---

„Komm, Vater, das Essen steht schon auf dem Tisch."

„Wollen wir nicht noch auf Mutter warten?", fragte Maelafin voller Ernst.

Féwen seufzte. Er akzeptierte den Tod der Mutter nicht. Er tat, als würde sie noch leben. Vielleicht glaubte er das auch wirklich. Die junge Frau war verzweifelt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit einem Mann umgehen sollte, der scheinbar den Verstand verloren hatte.

Die Mühle wurde zurzeit von Maelafins Gehilfen betrieben, aber eigentlich war er doch noch zu jung, um aufzuhören zu arbeiten.

Maev war noch bei den Freunden, und dort sollte sie bleiben, bis Féwen sie wieder zu sich holte. Die kleine Schwester, die mittlerweile zehn war, sollte nicht miterleben, wie ihr Vater seinen Lebenswillen verlor.

Für Féwen war es jetzt sehr schwierig, sie musste sich um ihren Vater kümmern und übernahm gleichzeitig immer mehr Verantwortung, was ihre Arbeit bei Golar anging.

„Ruhe! Ich darf um einmal um Gehör bitten!", rief der Ratsvorsitzende beim Abendessen. Féwen hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie stellte ihren Becher wieder auf den Tisch, um diese großartige Ansage zu hören.

Zwar wusste sie schon, was kam, konnte aber vor Aufregung kaum stillsitzen.

„Der Rat hat beschlossen, Späher auszuschicken."

Überall im Raum wurde getuschelt und geflüstert. War das nicht der erste Weg, ihre Zukunft zu sichern?

„Sie werden die umliegenden Gegenden erkunden, damit wir in ein, zwei Jahren richtige Truppen ausschicken können.

Wie ihr alle wisst, sind schon einmal Leute aufgebrochen, die aber nicht zurückkamen. Doch das wird diesmal nicht so sein. Alles wird genau geplant werden. Die Freiwilligen melden sich bitte bis Ende der Woche bei einem der Ratsmitglieder. Dann noch guten Appetit."

Féwen sah sich in der Halle um. Es gab viele erstaunte, aber überwiegend frohe Gesichter.

Ihren Vater schien das alles nicht zu interessieren. Er aß schweigend ohne irgendetwas von seiner Umwelt mitzubekommen. Was war nur aus dem fröhlichen, jungen Müller geworden, der seine Frau und seine beiden Töchter vergötterte?

Die junge Frau seufzte. Das war zu deprimierend. Sie guckte lieber zu ihrer Schwester, die mit ihren Freundinnen an einem anderen Tisch saß.

Im Gegensatz zu Féwen hatte Maev immer viele Freundinnen gehabt.

Als die große Schwester in dem Alter war, hatte es hier wenige Kinder gegeben, hauptsächlich Jungs. Maev war sehr gesellig und hatte Charme.

Ihre natürliche und freundliche Art, die sie von Fenara geerbt hatte, faszinierte alle.

Féwen beneidete sie darum. Sie selbst würde nie so sein können.

Sie hatte zu früh Hunger und Elend kennen gelernt. Dadurch war sie nicht lange Kind gewesen, sie war schnell erwachsen geworden. Ihr letztes Stück Kindheit war irgendwo zwischen der unglücklichen ersten Liebe und Fenaras Tod verloren gegangen.

---

Sie war dabei gewesen, als die Späher ausgewählt wurden. Féwen erinnerte sich noch gut an den baldigen Aufbruch, und an die vorzeitige Rückkehr Zweier, die ihr Leben verändern sollte.

---

Die Tochter des Müllers stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen, seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter wurde sie immer wieder von Alpträumen heimgesucht.

Jetzt saß sie gegenüber von Golar und sollte irgendwelche Papiere lesen. Aber sie war müde, und auch wenn sie die Arbeit nicht scheute, heute hatte sie absolut keine Lust.

Umso erfreuter war sie, als jemand an die Tür klopfte, und sie und Golar bat, in den Krankenflügel zu kommen.

Golars Aufgaben im Rat waren nur noch die, die kein Anderer haben wollte. Er wurde alt, eine weitere Wahl würde er nicht gewinnen.

Bevor sie ins Krankenzimmer gelassen wurden, erzählte man ihnen, was passiert war.

Zwei Späher waren frühzeitig zurückgekehrt, und hatten einen Jungen mitgebracht. Der wurde gerade untersucht, die Späher würden ihnen noch sagen, wie genau sie ihn gefunden hatten.

Der Arzt kam aus dem Raum, und ging erleichtert auf Féwen zu.

„Eine Frau! Genau das haben wir jetzt gebraucht!", rief er aus. Féwen sah ihn verwundert an.

„Dieser Junge hat Furchtbares mitgemacht. Ich konnte glücklicherweise keine schweren körperlichen Verletzungen feststellen, aber seine Seele ist in einem katastrophalen Zustand. Vermutlich wird eine Frau weiterkommen, als wir alle.

Würdet Ihr also zu ihm gehen und alleine mit ihm reden? Macht Euch keine Gedanken, wenn er nicht antwortet, aber die Nähe einer Frau wird ihm gut tun."

Féwen war überrascht, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass man so etwas von ihr verlangen würde. Sie hatte keine eigenen Kinder und überhaupt keine Erfahrung. Allerdings, war sie nicht eine Frau? Würde sie nicht aus Instinkt alles richtig machen?

Sie holte tief Luft, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Außer ihr war niemand im Raum, Golar hatte die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen.

Nur im Bett lag ein Junge.

Er musste ungefähr acht Jahre alt sein. Sein kindliches Gesicht war blass und in den dunklen Augen war ein trauriger Ausdruck. Das schwarze, leicht gewellte Haar umrahmte das schmale Gesicht. Die Lippen waren zusammen gepresst, die Augen schienen Féwen nicht zu sehen.

Die junge Frau setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Mein Name ist Féwen", sagte sie.

Er reagierte nicht, und Féwen spürte, wie der Mut sie verließ. So etwas war nichts für sie. Fenara hätte gewusst, was zu tun war. Und Goldarviel. Beim Gedanken an ihre verstorbene Schwester fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Sie handelt von einem Hobbit, der zusammen mit einigen Zwergen einen Drachen besiegt. Weißt du was Hobbits sind? Es sind sehr kleine Wesen, die es früher in Mittelerde gab. Sie lebten in einem Gebiet, das Auenland hieß. Einer dieser Hobbits war Bilbo Beutlin…"

---

Sie hatte erzählt. Nicht soviel von den Kämpfen, von den schönen Dingen. Obwohl der Junge nichts gesagt hatte, hatte sie trotzdem das Gefühl gehabt, dass er ihr zuhörte.

---

„Es geht noch weiter, Bilbo vererbt seinem Neffen Frodo den Ring und der erlebt mit ihm ein Abenteuer, aber ich glaube, es reicht für heute."

Féwen stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um etwas zu trinken. Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie, wie die Lippen des Kindes sich bewegten. Sie trat näher heran und beugte sich über ihn.

„Fée", flüsterte er.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie sanft und überging den ungewohnten Namen.

„Ich will weg von hier."

Natürlich, dachte sie. Er braucht Wärme und Nähe, dieser Raum hier ist nicht das Richtige.

„Du kannst zu mir kommen. Ich sage kurz dem Arzt bescheid, dann komme ich wieder."


	6. Chapter 6

So, ein neues Kapitel. Ich muss zugeben, es wird jetzt wohl immer etwas länger dauern bis ich neue poste, aber ich bemühe mich natürlich sobald wie möglich )

Das Feedback war auch wieder ermutigend!

Silia: Ja, der Junge ist ziemlich wichtig, und in ein/zwei Kapiteln dürfte auch das erste Mal eine bekannte Gestalt auftauchen ;)

Julia: Wow, zweimal Megalanges Feeback! Daaaanke Süße )

**6. Kapitel **

Der Arzt war einverstanden, das Kind brauchte viel Zuwendung, und Golar gab Féwen frei, solange sie wollte. Die junge Frau brachte den Jungen nach Hause, er bekam Maevs Zimmer.

Ihrem Vater, der im Garten war, würde sie erst heute Abend alles erzählen. Aber da Maelafin sowieso alles egal war, würde ihn das vermutlich auch nicht stören.

Den ganzen Nachmittag sagte der Junge kein Wort, ließ aber alles mit sich geschehen und zeigte kein Missfallen. Sie erzählte ihm Geschichten, machte ihm etwas zu Essen und gegen Abend badete sie ihn.

Als sie ihm aus den Kleidern half, entdeckte sie die Kette, die er trug.

An ihr hing ein wunderschönes, silbernes Schmuckstück. Es hatte die Form eines Blattes, und darauf waren glänzende Steine, die die Form eines Sternes bildeten.

Die junge Frau erinnerte sich, einst von einer ähnlichen Kette gehört zu haben, hatte aber vergessen, wo und in welchem Zusammenhang.

Sie bat das schwarzhaarige Kind, ihr das Schmuckstück zu geben. „Du bekommst es wieder, wenn du gewaschen bist, versprochen."

Und Féwen hielt ihr Versprechen. Von der Nachbarin hatte sie sich saubere Kleidung für das Kind geliehen, das schulterlange Haar gekämmt und ordentlich geschnitten. Dann hielt sie ihm die Kette hin. Aber er nahm sie nicht.

„Hier, du kannst sie wieder tragen."

„Nein", antwortete er mit der klaren Stimme, die sie bis jetzt so selten gehört hatte.

„Nimm du sie, Fée. Es ist ein Geschenk."

„Aber das geht doch nicht", sagte sie verwundert. „So was Wertvolles kannst du mir nicht schenken."

„Was könnte ich dir sonst geben? Nimm sie nur, ich möchte es."

Féwen starrte abwechselnd das Kind und die Kette an. Dann schloss sie die Hand darum. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mehr wunderte: Das dieser Junge ein solches Schmuckstück besaß, oder wie er redete. Allein das er auf einmal sprach war sonderbar, aber wie er sich ausdrückte! Das war nicht die Art eines Kindes zu reden. Sie sah ihn an und in ihr brodelten die aufgestauten Fragen.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" Kaum zu glauben, dass sie danach noch nicht gefragt hatte. Aber er hatte so wenig gesagt, und sie hatte ihn nicht unnötig quälen wollen.

„Man nennt mich Arolàn." „Darf ich dich auch so nennen?"

Er lächelte schwach. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so etwas wie Freude zeigte.

„Ich nenne dich Fée, denk dir etwas für mich aus."

Auf diese Idee war die Frau nicht gekommen. Sie hatte nie gehört, dass jemand nicht mit seinem Namen, sondern mit einer Kurzform angeredet wurde.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Doch jetzt sag mir erst einmal wie alt du bist!"

Féwen wartete gespannt. Vom Äußeren her würde sie ihn auf acht schätzen. Teilweise wies sein Verhalten auch darauf hin. Doch die Art, wie er sich ausdrückte und sie manchmal anschaute verwirrten sie.

„Ich bin elf Jahre alt. Und sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich viel jünger aussehe, das haben schon viele getan."

Die Tochter des Müllers gab sich alle Mühe, sich ihre Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

---

Sie dachte kurz an sein kindliches Verhalten, doch dafür hatte sie später eine Erklärung gefunden. Er war wie sie, zu früh erwachsen geworden. Nur das er manchmal versuchte, noch ein Stück seiner Kindheit auszuleben.

Und konnte er in einem Moment auch noch so normal wirken, im Nächsten konnte er schon wieder von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt werden, und dann brauchte er Liebe und Schutz.

---

Féwen beschloss, heute mit Arolàn und Maelafin zu Hause zu essen. Für den Jungen wäre es zu verwirrend mit den vielen Leuten zusammen zu sein.

Außerdem war da noch Maev. Die junge Frau wusste nicht, wie ihre Schwester reagieren würde, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ein fremder Junge in ihrem Zimmer wohnen sollte, während sie nicht zu Hause sein durfte. Merkwürdig, bei dem Jungen machte sie sich keine Sorgen, dass er durch Maelafins Zustand erschrecken könnte. Vielleicht, weil er stärker als Maev zu sein schien. Vielleicht, weil er schon so vieles gesehen hatte. Vielleicht, weil er bloß ein zu klein geratener Erwachsener war.

Aber was dachte sie da! Dieser Junge war ein Kind.

„Vater, komm bitte zum Essen!", rief sie. Als sie in die Küche trat, sagte sie zu Arolàn: „Ich möchte dir gleich meinen Vater vorstellen. Wunder dich bitte nicht über sein seltsames Verhalten, seit dem Tod meiner Mutter ist er sehr merkwürdig."

Der Junge nickte und schaute gespannt zur Tür, als Maelafin eintrat.

„Wir haben Besuch, Vater. Arolàn wird ab heute hier wohnen." Féwen schob ihrem Vater den Stuhl zurecht und flüsterte ihm noch zu: „Sei nett zu ihm."

Dann ging sie in die Küche, nahm den Eintopf vom Herd und verteilte ihn auf die Teller.

Danach kehrte sie mit einem Tablett ins Esszimmer zurück, und erstarrte, als sie durch die offene Tür Maelafin lachen hörte. Mit weichen Knien eilte sie in den Raum und sah Arolàn und ihren Vater gemeinsam lachen.

Das konnte nicht sein. Dieser Junge hatte in dieser kurzen Zeit geschafft, was sie monatelang versucht hatte.

Maelafin wirkte nicht mehr wie ein lebendes Gespenst. Vielleicht hatte er das gebraucht. Ein Kind um ihn herum. Aber nicht Maev, die Fenara wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war.

Und Arolàn brauchte jemanden, dem er helfen konnte. Jemanden, dem es ähnlich schlecht ging wie ihm.

Die beiden brauchten einander. Gemeinsam konnten sie neu anfangen.

---

Wie Recht sie mit ihren damaligen Gedanken gehabt hatte, hatten die weiteren Jahre gezeigt. Maelafin war aus seiner Trauer gerissen worden, und Arolàn hatte einen Vertrauten gewonnen.

Féwen tastete mit der Hand nach der Kette um ihren Hals. Jetzt, im Dunkel der Nacht, schien sie zu strahlen.

Sie liebte diesen Jungen wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Und er sah sie als seine Mutter an. Mit einem Lächeln dachte sie daran, wie er sie manchmal nannte. Nicht Fée, diesen Namen benutzten nun auch andere enge Freunde für sie.

Er sagte Nana. Wie er auf diesen Namen kam, war ihr schleierhaft, aber er sorgte für ein wohliges Gefühl in ihr.

---

„Wieso hast du mir nichts erzählt?"

Maev schlug die Küchentür hinter sich zu. Féwen sah überrascht auf. Sie saß am Küchentisch und schnitt Gemüse.

Ihre Schwester hatte die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte sie an. Ihre dunklen Augen glühten und ihre Lippen waren zusammengepresst. Féwen überkam eine leise Ahnung, aber sie fragte trotzdem: „Was hätte ich dir erzählen sollen?"

„Das dieser Junge hier wohnt. Was glaubst du, wie ich jetzt dastehe?

Heute kommt meine Freundin zu mir und sagt: „Du erinnerst dich an den Kleinen von gestern? Er wohnt beim Müller. Hat deine Familie es dir noch nicht gesagt?"

Ich wurde total davon überrascht. Keiner hat mir etwas gesagt, er wohnt hier, obwohl es nicht seine Familie ist und ich darf nicht hier wohnen. Wieso wollt ihr mich loswerden? Warum denn? Nicht mal erzählt habt ihr es mir!"

Das schwarze Haar flog über ihre Schultern, als sie sich umdrehte und die Treppe hinauf lief. Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem alten Zimmer und wollte sich auf das Bett werfen. Aber das ging nicht.

Auf ihrem Bett saß der fremde Junge. Maev stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür und starrte ihn an. Und er starrte sie an.

Das Mädchen spürte wie die Eifersucht in ihr immer größer wurde. Wurde sie also ersetzt? Hatte sie sich nicht häufig wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückgewünscht, wenn sie nachts wach war? Hatte sie sich nicht nach Féwens ruhigen Armen gesehnt? Oder danach, einfach nur hier zu sein? Natürlich, die ersten Wochen war es besser gewesen bei den Freunden zu bleiben, aber dann wollte sie wieder zurück.

Und jetzt war dieser Junge da. Er sah aus wie ein Kind, guckte sie aber so an, als wüsste er alles. Wusste er denn, dass er auf ihrem Bett saß? Dass er sich einfach in ihre Familie hineingedrängt hatte?

Ihre Augen begannen zu brennen, ihre Kehle war trocken. Dann hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Féwen trat an ihr vorbei in den Raum, ging zu dem Jungen, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Arolàn, das ist Maev, meine Schwester. Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt.

Maev, das ist Arolàn, er wohnt jetzt hier."

Die junge Frau bedachte Maev mit einem Blick, der klar aussagte, dass sie nett zu ihm ein sollte.

„Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Arolàn, „Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört." Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass er sich ehrlich freute. Aber das junge Mädchen erwiderte bloß kühl: „Guten Tag."

Dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Sie wollte dieses Bild aus ihrem Kopf kriegen. Féwen, ihre geliebte Schwester, die ihre Hand auf der Schulter des kleinen, dummen Jungen liegen hatte. Als wolle sie ihn schützen, und als wäre sie, Maev, eine Bedrohung.

Sie hatte sich noch nie so verlassen gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Ihre Füße trugen sie hinter das Haus, dort ließ sie sich auf die Bank fallen. Die Hände krallten sich an dem Holz fest und die Augen des Mädchens waren geschlossen.

So fand Féwen sie. In ihr regte sich eine Welle von Mitleid und Schuldgefühlen. Sie hatte ihre kleine Schwester nicht verletzten wollen, und doch hatte sie geahnt, dass Maev eifersüchtig reagieren würde. Davor hatte sie Angst gehabt. Angst, sich vor ihrer Schwester rechtfertigen zu müssen. Angst, ihr wehzutun.

Sie setzte sich neben das Mädchen. Dann fing sie an zu erzählen:

„Zwei Späher haben Arolàn im Wald gefunden. Das heißt, nicht direkt ihn. Sie haben eine Gruppe von dunkelgekleideten Männern beobachtet. Diese Reisenden haben über den König in Minas Tirith gesprochen. Du weißt, dass wir mit ihm nicht auf gutem Fuß stehen. Den Menschen in Gondors Hauptstadt geht es nicht gut, außerdem sind die Männer von ihren Familien getrennt worden. Sie arbeiten jetzt alle in den Bergwerken und können nur noch selten in die Stadt. Wir hörten, dass die Arbeitsbedingungen schlecht und der Lohn niedrig ist. Der Rat fragt sich immer wieder, warum das so ist. Wenn man sich Gondors Finanzen anguckt, müsste man meinen, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist. Aber da sind Ausgaben, für die es keine Erklärung gibt. Doch ich komme vom Thema ab. Im Wald waren also unsere Späher. Sie haben die Gruppe der Männer von dem König sprechen hören. Ich weiß nicht, was genau sie mitbekommen haben, aber sie redeten davon, dass der König jemanden loswerden wollte. Und dass sie diesen Jemand so weit wie möglich wegbringen sollten. Sie sprachen vermutlich von Arolàn. Den haben unsere Leute nämlich dann entdeckt. Abgemagert und zitternd unter einem Baum sitzend. Die Männer schlugen ihn und fesselten ihn. In der Nacht haben die Späher ihn dann befreit und mitgenommen. Die Fremden haben sich anscheinend sehr sicher gefühlt, immerhin hatten sie keine Wachen aufgestellt. Wir wissen nicht, wie sie reagiert haben, als sie entdeckt haben, dass der Junge verschwunden war.

Jetzt ist er hier bei uns. Doch keiner von uns hat eine Ahnung von dem, was ihm noch passiert ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass er je darüber reden wird.

Er ist so alt wie du, Maev, doch was hat er alles schon gesehen? Und warum wollten diese Männer ihn loswerden? Vermutlich werden wir es nie erfahren. Wahrscheinlich weiß es noch nicht einmal Arolàn."

Féwen schwieg und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Sie dachte daran, dass auch sie nicht genau wusste, wer ihre Eltern waren und wie sie gelebt hatten. Was für ein unglaubliches Glück sie gehabt hatte, dass sie eine neue Familie bekommen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Maev. Zu gerne würde sie ihr alle Trauer ersparen. Aber das war unmöglich.

Die Schwester starrte auf den Boden. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie sagte: „Ich wusste nichts von alldem. Es tut mir leid."

Zögernd hob sie den Blick. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Ehrlichkeit wieder. Féwen streckte ihre Hand aus und strich durch Maevs Haar. „Das weiß ich doch."

Die Jüngere rutschte näher an sie ran und legte ihren Kopf auf Féwens Schulter.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich ihn mag", antwortete sie lächelnd.

---

Sie liebte ihre Schwester. Sie hatte sie immer geliebt und geschätzt. Maev war lange ihre einzige Freundin gewesen. Allerdings konnte man nicht leugnen, dass auch viele andere Leute sie mochten. Es hatte sich bei der Wahl gezeigt.

---


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo ihr zwei lieben Reviewer und alle Schwarzleser, falls es sie gibt ;)

Hier ein neues Kap von meiner Fanfiction, pünktlich zum WE, nicht war Julia?

an Silia: Du meinst wohl, dass Féwen sich bei der Betitelung mit "Nana" gut fühlt und nicht Fenara, oder? ;) Egal, ich kann hundertprozentig sagen, dass Féwen ein Mensch ist. Es liegt eher an dem Wort und seiner Bedeutung, dass es ihr gefällt, normaler menschlich Instinkt

an Julia: Deiner Sucht wurde geholfen g aber auf deine ganzen Fragen kann ich noch nciht antworten, sonst würdest du nicht weiterlesen :P Lass dich überraschen.

Hier also Kapitel 7 **  
**

**7. Kapitel**

„Unglaublich!" Féwen strahlte. „Ich hab es geschafft, ich bin wirklich in den Rat gewählt worden." Golar lächelte, als er zugab: „Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt." Die junge Frau fiel ihrem Lehrer um den Hals: „Ohne dich hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Aber wieso hast du dich nicht wieder zur Wahl gestellt?"

„Glaubt Ihr ich hatte zwei Kämpfe führen können? Es war schon schwer genug die Leute zu bestechen, Euch zu wählen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Fée!"

Arolàn, Maev und Maelafin kamen auf sie zugelaufen. Einer nach dem anderen umarmte sie. Féwen lächelte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Es war ihr Sieg. Sie war ungewöhnlich jung für diese Aufgabe, gerade erst 20 Jahre. Sicher würde man ihr nicht die Hauptverantwortung übertragen, aber selten gab es Leute, die in diesem Alter schon gewählt wurden.

Heute abend würde sie sich auf jeden Fall im städtischen Wirtshaus sehen lassen müssen und eine Rede halten. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Angst davor, sie war höchstens ein bisschen nervös.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte Maelafin, „Ich meine, wo wirst du wohnen? Es ist doch üblich, dass die Ratsmitglieder in der Burg wohnen, oder?"

Darüber hatte sich Féwen auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Und sie hatte eine Lösung gefunden: „Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich werde auf die Burg ziehen. Und Arolàn wird mit mir kommen." Sie sah in Maelafins ungläubiges Gesicht und fuhr fort: „Aber du wirst nicht alleine sein, Vater. Maev wird wieder bei dir wohnen und sich um dich kümmern. Sie ist alt genug." Sie legte einen Arm um ihre Schwester und lächelte sie an. Maevs Augen strahlten. Einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis der Schwester konnte es nicht geben.

Die blonde Frau beobachtete die Gesichter der Umstehenden. Maev war glücklich, da gab es keine Zweifel.

Maelafin war nicht besonders froh darüber, dass seine Älteste ihn verlassen würde. Unverheiratete Frauen blieben normalerweise bei ihren Familien. Aber wenn er Einspruch erheben würde, dann würde er Maev verletzten. Und das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden. Er zog keine seiner Töchter vor, doch Maev war mit ihren 13 Jahren fast noch ein Kind, und er hatte sich sehr an Féwens Art gewöhnt.

Féwen fiel es schwer in Arolàns Miene zu lesen. Das war ihr schon oft aufgefallen. Meistens lagen seine Gefühle offen vor ihr, wie ein Buch. Doch manchmal war sein Gesicht so verschlossen, dass es unmöglich war etwas darin zu erkennen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass das immer passierte, wenn er ihr nicht zeigen wollte, was er fühlte.

Doch wie konnte er seine Gesichtszüge so unter Kontrolle haben? Nie hatte sie von so etwas gehört, aber es kam ihr unmenschlich vor. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er einige sehr ungewöhnliche Eigenschaften hatte, doch diese regungslose Miene verwirrte sie immer wieder.

Aber er sagte nichts gegen ihre Anweisungen, also musste er damit zufrieden sein.

Féwen blickte zu Golar. Er sah sie an und in seinen Augen las sie, dass auch er über den Jungen nachgedacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Entscheidung schon früher mitgeteilt und er war damit mehr als einverstanden gewesen.

„Gut", sagte Féwen, „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann können wir morgen früh mit dem Umzug beginnen. Arolàn, du räumst deine Sachen am besten schon heute Abend zusammen, damit du mit Maev morgen nicht mehr soviel sortieren musst."

Maev zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sagte: „Kann ich nicht in dein Zimmer? Ich will nirgendwo sein, wo er seine Sachen hat."

Arolàn zog empört die Luft ein und fragte: „Was hast du gegen meine Sachen?"

„Sie sind so... Wie soll ich sagen. Damit kann ich doch nichts mehr anfangen."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Ich bin älter als du, vergiss das nicht!"

Maevs Augen blitzten: „Und trotzdem siehst du sehr viel jünger aus."

„Jetzt lachst du da vielleicht drüber, aber wenn ich mal 100 bin und immer noch aussehe wie 50 wirst du mich beneiden." Er warf die schwarzen Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fielen, nach hinten.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne!", rief Maev, drehte sich um und ging weg. Arolàn sprang mit langen Schritten hinterher. „Das zählt nicht!", rief er, „Immer wenn ich an der Reihe bin, etwas zu sagen, läufst du weg!"

Golar, Maelafin und Féwen schmunzelten. Sie kannten die Streitereien der Kinder.

---

Langsam wurde es kalt. Der Mond stand schon am Himmel und Féwen blickte in die sternklare Nacht, gleich der Nacht ihres Sieges.

---

Sie lies ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Er blieb an Golar hängen. Der alte Mann schaute sie aufmunternd an und sie hörte seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf:" Kommt schon Féwen, seid ein fairer Gewinner!"

Doch hieß das gleich, dass sie diesen Mann vor ihr küssen musste?

Sie hatte in aller Ruhe ihre Rede gehalten, doch kaum das sie fertig war, stand Borík hinter ihr.

Sie hatte ihn zwar häufiger gesehen, aber eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr zu dem Freund aus Kindertagen gehabt.

Jetzt stand er vor ihr und forderte, zur Belustigung aller, eine Entschädigung dafür, dass sie jetzt Mitglied des Rates war und er nicht.

Féwen hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass er sich zur Wahl gestellt hatte. Doch als sie ihm diese „Entschädigung" gewähren wollte, es war ein lustiger Abend und die gute Stimmung wurde durch solche Scherze noch verbessert, wusste sie auch noch nicht, dass er einen Kuss verlangen würde.

Sie konnte doch nicht... Oder doch?

Noch ein Blick zu Golar und ein zu Borík, der anzüglich grinste, und ihr Entschluss war gefasst.

Sie trat zu dem jungen Mann, hörte die Leute johlen, spürte seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte in die Menge, die sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte.

Ein Blick auf Borík verriet jedoch, dass er vor Wut schäumte. Lächerlich gemacht vor Freunden und Bekannten.

Doch die junge Frau hatte keine Zeit über die Folgen nachzudenken, schnell wurde sie von den unterschiedlichsten Leuten angesprochen und in Unterhaltungen verwickelt.

Es war ein sehr vergnüglicher Abend, und Féwen war sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt, als sie mit Golar das Wirtshaus verließ.

„Wusstet Ihr eigentlich, wie bezaubernd Ihr heute Abend wieder seid?", fragte der Lehrer die errötende Frau.

„Ihr habt heute den ersten Schritt in Eure großartige Zukunft getan! Ja, sie wird bestimmt großartig. Das hier ist Eure Welt, Ihr werdet immer von Freunden und Verbündeten umgeben sein, selbst in der größten Einsamkeit.

Ihr dürft jedoch nie vergessen, wer Ihr seid, und dass keiner Euch etwas abverlangen kann, was Ihr nicht wollt."

Féwen sah Golar erstaunt an, soviel Lob war sie nicht von ihm gewöhnt. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und fragte:

„Sollten wir nicht auf dieses alberne „Ihr" verzichten?"

Der Mann brach in Gelächter aus. „Was für ein Versuch von Euch abzulenken! Eine kluge Taktik, es wirkt naiv und gewinnend und ist dennoch eiskalt geplant. Meine Kleine", sagte er und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, „so mancher Mann wird sich aufhängen, nachdem er Euch begegnet ist. Ihr, _du_, solltest dir deiner Wirkung bewusst sein."

„Ich danke dir für dieses viele Lob, aber bist du sicher, dass du nicht zuviel getrunken hast?", meinte Féwen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Soll ich dich noch nach Hause begleiten?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Das schaffe ich schon alleine. Gute Nacht und vielen Dank für alles."

„Gute Nacht", antwortete der alte Mann, drehte sich um und ging die Straße hinunter. Féwen sah ihm nach, ihr wurde klar, dass er Recht hatte.

Sie hatte alles was sich eine junge Frau wünschen konnte: Beruflichen Erfolg, Beliebtheit, und viele Menschen, die sie liebten. Maelafin, Maev, Arolàn und nicht zuletzt Golar.

Sie hatte alles. Alles bis auf eine Kleinigkeit, die ihr aber auch nicht fehlte.

---

Sie hatte sich damals für die glücklichste, junge Frau in ganz Mittelerde gehalten. Auch die Verantwortung, die bald immer schwerer auf ihr gelastet hatte, hatte sie nicht gestört.

---

„Wenn das alles war könnt ihr gehen!"

Féwen lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah zu, wie die beiden Männer den Raum verließen.

Außer der Nachricht, die sie überbracht hatten, war heute alles gut gelaufen. Und über ein gestorbenes Kalb konnte man sich zwar ärgern, aber so schlimm war das auch nicht.

Sie und Arolàn wohnten jetzt schon über ein halbes Jahr in der Burg. Und vor einem Monat waren alle anderen Ratsmitglieder zu der großen Suche aufgebrochen.

Die große Suche!

Es ging darum, Verbündete zu finden, ein Volk, das ihnen dabei helfen würde, den König von Gondor zu stürzen.

Féwen selbst war zurück geblieben, als einziges Ratsmitglied. Sie war zwar sehr jung, aber sie eignete sich gut für diese Aufgabe, war hier aufgewachsen und konnte mit kleinen und größeren Problemen umgehen.

Golar war stolz, dass seine Schülerin schon so bald eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe bekommen hatte.

Er stand ihr immer noch mit Rat und Tat zur Seite, auch wenn er bei sich der Meinung war, sie brauche es nicht, würde instinktiv das richtige tun.

Féwen aber wandte sich noch oft an ihn, stellte Fragen und bekam die gewünschten Antworten.

Bislang waren auch nur alltägliche Probleme aufgetaucht. Dies sollte sich allerdings ändern.

„Entschuldigung, Féwen? Seid Ihr kurz zu sprechen? Ich habe eine Mitteilung. Sie ist wichtig."

Ein junger Bursche betrat Féwens Arbeitszimmer. Er wirkte gehetzt und sah sich flüchtig um.

Die Frau hinter dem Tisch blickte ihn offen an und bat ihn seine Botschaft zu verkünden.

„Draußen vor den Toren sind Fremde. Keine Panik, sie sind wohl nicht gefährlich und es sind auch nur zwei Männer. Aber sie geben ihre Gesichter und Namen nicht zu erkennen und die Wachen wollen sie nicht hereinlassen.

Die Fremden verlangen beim Rat vorzusprechen."

„Und der einzige Rat, den es gibt, bin ich", ergänzte Féwen stirnrunzelnd. Allerdings schien sie keine andere Wahl zu haben, sie erhob sich und folgte dem jungen Mann.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen bat sie ein Mädchen Golar zu verständigen.

Ein wenig unruhig war sie schon, was waren das für Männer?

Doch fürchten musste sie sich nicht, was sollte schon passieren, immerhin stand eine ganze Stadt hinter ihr.

Und trotzdem, sie sehnte Golar herbei, der Lehrer würde ihr Selbstbewusstsein stärken und sie sicher durch ein Gespräch mit den Fremden führen.

Sie erspähte zwei dunkle, große Gestalten, ballte die Fäuste und schritt energisch auf sie zu.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein neues Update vor Weihnachten!

Vielen Dank für die viele Ermutigung an Julia!

Ich hab das Kapitel etwas kürzer gehalten und werde entweder vor den Feiertagen oder kurz danach ein zweites (aber wieder etwas kürzeres) online stellen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und euch allen frohe Weihnachten!**  
**

**8. Kapitel**

Schon von weitem erkannte man die großen Männer. Sie waren in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt und trugen beide Kapuzen. Zudem waren sie bewaffnet, jeder mit deinem Bogen auf dem Rücken.

Neben ihnen standen zwei Pferde, die gierig Wasser aus dem Brunnen tranken.

Féwen bemerkte den großen Kontrast dieser Fremden zu der Umgebung. Alles hier wirkte so hell und freundlich, die neuen Häuser und Straßen, die von Bäumen umgeben waren. Kinder spielten vor den Haustüren, manche spähten neugierig, aber nicht ängstlich zum Tor.

Die junge Frau lächelte in sich hinein, Thanglhein war eine wundervolle Stadt, stets freundlich und offen für alles.

Nun musste sie dies in den ersten Paar Sätzen zeigen, Gäste sollten hier, solange sie friedliebend waren, immer willkommen sein.

Sie selbst war die Botschafterin, sie musste mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.

---

Féwen erinnerte sich noch zu gut an diese Begrüßung. Sie war stolz auf ihre Stadt gewesen und mit diesem Stolz auf die Fremden zugegangen. Sicher hatte sie selbstbewusst gewirkt.

Und das war gut so, schließlich standen damals nicht irgendwelche Fremden vor ihr.

---

„Ich begrüße Euch im Namen des Rates von Thanglhein herzlich in unserer schönen Stadt. Dürfte ich vielleicht Eure Namen und Heimat erfahren?"

Sie lächelte bezaubernd in die dunkeln Gesichter, von denen sie noch nicht mal die Augen erkennen konnte.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, doch dann sprach der kleinere von beiden.

„_Ihr_ begrüßt uns?

Darf man sich fragen, warum man eine lange und beschwerliche Reise auf sich genommen hat, um dann nicht vor einen Rat geführt zu werden, der es mit dem von Elrond in Bruchtal zu seiner besten Zeit aufnehmen könnte, sondern mit einem kleinen Mädchen zu plaudern?"

Féwen schnappte ungehalten nach Luft. Beleidigte er sie etwa? Doch sie sollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Um nichts in der Welt würde sie auf so einem Niveau streiten, sie war zu professionell dazu.

„Ihr habt Pech, mein Herr. Der Rat befindet sich außerhalb der Stadt auf einer Mission, ich bin das einzige Mitglied, das zurzeit in der Stadt weilt.

Mein Name ist Féwen, Maelafins Tochter."

Sie bemerkte, wie die beiden Männer kurz einen Blick wechselten um dann ihre Kapuzen abzusetzen.

Féwen stockte der Atem, als der größere nun zu sprechen begann: „Ich grüße Euch, Lady Féwen. Mein Name ist Legolas, Thrandurils Sohn. Mein Begleiter ist Finrod, Inerods Sohn. Wir würden gerne etwas mit euch besprechen, also gewährt uns eine Audienz."

Die junge Frau hatte sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt und lud die Männer ein ihr zu folgen.

Dabei beobachtete sie die zwei.

Legolas sah genauso aus, wie Féwen ihn sich nach den Geschichten ihrer verstorbenen Schwester immer vorgestellt hatte. Er war wundervoll. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Elben gesehen und doch wusste sie, dass dieser etwas Besonderes war.

Sein Haar schimmerte wie Gold und hing lang und geschmeidig auf seine Schultern herunter, es wurde von zwei Zöpfen aus dem Gesicht gehalten.

Sein Gang war aufrecht und beschwingt, als würde er schweben.

Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten ihren Blick von seinem großartigen Körper mit den breiten Schultern und schlanken Hüften abzuwenden.

Dies war wirklich der schönste Mann in ganz Mittelerde, was heißt, der schönste Elb.

Finrod war im wohl einen halben Kopf kleiner als dieses Bild von einem Krieger. Seine stolzen Schultern trugen einen Kopf mit dunklen Locken. Die Haare waren im Vergleich zu Legolas' natürlich sehr kurz. Doch auch er war gut gebaut, wenn auch nicht so groß und schlank wie der Elb.

Dennoch, er verfügte über eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung.

Féwen war unsagbar glücklich als sie Golar erblickte und ihm die beiden Reisenden vorstellte.

Er wurde wundersamer Weise auch augenblicklich mit Respekt behandelt, obwohl er noch nicht mal Mitglied des Rates war.

Die Frau wusste zwar um die weise Ausstrahlung des Mannes, aber trotzdem schüttelte sie widerwillig den Kopf.

Man wurde doch immer wieder nach Alter und Geschlecht beurteilt.

---

Oh, was hatte sie sich geärgert. Als kleines Mädchen war sie beschimpft worden.

Wie hätte sie damals nur ahnen können, was für Ärger noch auf sie zukam?

---


	9. Chapter 9

Danke für das ganze liebe Feedback freu

Andrea & HexenLady: Schön, zwei neue Leser, sowas ist doch immer gut!

Nyah/Julia: So Süße, jetzt geht es weiter, ich hoffe nur du kommst auch ein bisschen zum Lesen. Auf jeden Wünsch ich dir alles Gute für die stressige Zeit

Silia: Na, welcher Elb sollte wohl sonst kommen? Aber es wird spannend ;)

So, ich hoffe ich hab euch diesmal nicht ganz so lange warten lassen udn ihr müsst mir glauben, dass es mir ehrlich Leid tut, dass ich nicht sooft updatete, aber ich gebe mir wirklich Mühe regelmäßig zu schreiben und zu posten.

Jetzt hab ich übrigens noch eine andere neue Story zu den Gilmore Girls hochgeladen, die im Rahmen einer Challenge entstanden ist ;) Ich werkel ja auch nicht nur an dieser Geschichte, deshjalb auch die seltenen Updates.

Weiter geht's also...

---

**9. Kapitel**

Während des Abendessens im Speisesaal waren der Elb und sein Begleiter die Attraktion des Tages.

Jeder, ob Mann oder Frau schielte zu ihnen hinüber.

Junge Mädchen drehten sich kichernd zur Seite, Männer und Frauen diskutierten angeregt und Jungen betrachten Gewänder und Dolche.

Féwen saß am Haupttisch zwischen den beiden Fremden, gegenüber von Golar, Arolàn und Maelafin.

Am Nachmittag hatte sie gehört, dass die beiden aus Bruchtal kamen.

Es gab wohl noch eine größere Gruppe Elben, die dort weilte und nicht Augen und Ohren verschloss. Zu ihnen war mittlerweile durchgedrungen, dass der Menschenkönig eine Armee aus Orks züchtete. Jedoch verstanden auch sie nicht, warum.

Doch nach neuen Ereignissen kamen sie zu dem Schluss, etwas unternehmen zu müssen.

Der König hatte in Osgiliath einen Wohnbezirk räumen lassen und abgesperrt.

Man munkelte, dass dort nun Orks wohnten und Waffen schmiedeten.

Doch wissen konnte dies keiner, zwar hatten Leute versucht es herauszufinden, jedoch war keiner von ihnen zurückgekehrt.

Die Elben betrachteten dies mit Sorge. Sie hatten beschlossen sich umzuhören was die Menschen sagten.

Da Finrod einst aus Thanglhein zu den Elben kam, hatten er und Legolas schnell hierher gefunden.

Féwen kam diese Geschichte nicht ganz glaubwürdig vor, irgendein Detail schien zu fehlen, und auch Golar vermutete noch einen anderen Grund für das überraschende Auftauchen der beiden. Aber sie waren freundlich und auf der Seite der Stadt, wozu also nach den persönlichen Gründen fragen?

Arolàn betrachtete die Fremden während des Essens mit regem Interesse und stellte viele Fragen nach Gondor und dem Menschenvolk. Finrod und Legolas beantworteten diese bereitwillig, genau wie alle anderen Fragen.

Überhaupt waren beide unglaublich höflich.

Féwen knabberte jedoch immer noch an der abwertenden Bemerkung Finrods und wandte sich so Legolas zu, der ihr nicht nur jedes Mal mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln den Wasserkrug reichte, sondern zudem noch interessante Dinge erzählte.

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, sie saß neben jemandem, der den Ringkrieg, den sie nur auf Geschichten kannte, miterlebt hatte.

Als ihr dies durch den Kopf ging starrte sie ihn unverhohlen an, wie alt er doch war!

„Nun, über was denkt ihr so angestrengt nach, Lady Féwen?", fragte der Elb freundlich.

Sie blinzelte ihn erschrocken an und sagte dann schlicht: „Ihr seht nicht so alt aus, wie Ihr eigentlich müsstet."

Finrod, der dies gehört hatte, brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch Legolas lachte auf.

„Dies ist wirklich ein reizendes Kompliment, das ich noch nie zuvor gehört habe. Ihr seid originell", schmunzelte er.

„Originell?", lachte Finrod, „Ich würde sagen, dreist trifft es viel eher."

Und als er der hochroten Féwen den Kopf zuwandte, fragte er: „Wie alt seid Ihr Mädchen, 16 oder 17? Ich glaube kaum, dass Euch dieses Urteil zusteht und wenn Ihr noch so schlau und beliebt seid."

Golar und Maelafin sahen sich rasch und besorgt an, wie sprach dieser Fremde mit ihrem wunderbaren Mädchen?

Doch Féwen hatte sich rasch gefangen und erwiderte eisig: „Wenn ich der Meinung wäre, mein Alter wäre für Euch eine wichtige Information, so würde ich es gewiss sagen. Doch ich sehe keine Veranlassung dazu."

„Da siehst du's", murmelte Legolas leise und sah Finrod aus den Augenwinkeln an.

Nach dem Essen führte Féwen die beiden zu ihren Quartieren im Nordteil.

„Ich hoffe sehr, Ihr werdet euch hier wohl fühlen, solltet Ihr noch Fragen haben, ich stehe gerne zur Verfügung. Ich wohne selbst hier, zusammen mit Arolàn, einen Flur über Euch. Ich wünsche Euch nun eine angenehme Nacht."

Finrod brummte etwas Ähnliches und zog sich schnell in sein Zimmer zurück, während Legolas stehen blieb.

Er wandte sich an die Frau neben ihm und fragte: „Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre eines kurzen Spaziergangs gewähren?"

Auf eine solche Frage konnte kaum eine weibliche Person mit „Nein" antworten und so ging Féwen mit Legolas kurz durch den Hof hinter dem Nordteil der Burg, der in den Wald mündete und in dessen Nähe sich die Stallungen befanden.

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, begann Féwen vom Aufbau der Burg zu erzählen und die Umgebung zu beschreiben.

Legolas lauschte gespannt und fragte auch gelegentlich nach.

Als sie den Stall erreichten, fasste er ihre Hand und zog sie rasch hinter sich her.

Vor einer Box mit einem wundervollen weißen Pferd blieb er stehen. Er flüsterte leise ein paar elbische Worte, die Féwen nicht verstand und kurz darauf kam das Pferd heran.

„Es heißt Sam. Ich nehme an, Ihr kennt die Geschichten über den Ringkrieg. Sam war einer der Gefährten, ein Hobbit. Er war ein guter Freund und Reisekamerad und verstand sich auf Pflanzen und Tiere. Ich dachte, der Name passt, " erklärte Legolas.

Die Frau stellte sich dicht an das Tier heran und begann vorsichtig es zu streicheln.

Dann erwiderte sie: „Der Name passt wunderbar. Ich würde auch gerne mal wieder reiten, Pferde sind etwas Tolles."

Der Elb lächelte sie an und fragte, ob sie nicht am nächsten Tag gemeinsam ausreiten könnten.

Féwen hätte am liebsten sofort zugestimmt, doch die meisten Pferde waren mit den Suchtrupps unterwegs und die anderen wurden für die Arbeit gebraucht.

Diese Problematik erklärte sie auch Legolas, doch der wusste Abhilfe: „Finrod wird dir sein Pferd sicher leihen. Ich werde ihn fragen, dass ist gar kein Problem."

„Seid Ihr sicher? Ich habe das Gefühl, ohne ihm zunahe treten zu wollen, dass er mich nicht sonderlich gut leiden kann."

„Ach, macht euch deswegen keine Gedanken, Féwen. Ich darf Euch doch so nennen?", fragte er kurz und lächelte erfreut, als er ihr Nicken sah.

„Er ist nicht immer so unfreundlich, aber das hat nichts mit Euch zu tun. Sein Vater ist vor kurzem gestorben und er leidet mehr unter dem Verlust, als er zugeben möchte. Ein bisschen launisch in letzter Zeit, doch ich bin sicher, dass legt sich wieder.

Nehmt Euch seine Worte nicht so zu Herzen, das habt Ihr doch nicht nötig", sprach er und seine blauen Augen strahlten, als er sie ansah.

Féwen lächelte ihn dankbar an und sie vereinbarten eine Zeit für den Ausritt am nächsten Tag.

Und mit dem Gedanken, eine besondere Person kennen gelernt zu haben, gingen beide an diesem Abend auseinander.


	10. Chapter 10

Nach langer Zeit habe ich es dann auch mal wieder geschafft, etwas zu verbrechen, dank gilt wieder mal Julia, die mich auf die Existenz dieser Story aufmerksam gemacht hat

Ich gelobe auch -wie immer- hoch und heilig mich zu bessern, ob es funktionieren wird, man weiß es nicht!

Und ich freue mich natürlich über den ausführlichen Kommi von blu3ros3 und hoffe das ich zu diesem Kapitel auch wieder Feedback von euch bekomme. Wer weiß, vielleicht verstecken sich ja auch noch einige Schwarzleser!

Viel Spaß also mit Kapitel 10!**  
**

**10. Kapitel**

„Also bleibt Ihr, bis die anderen Ratsmitglieder wieder eingetroffen sind?", fragte Féwen ihren Begleiter während des Ausritts.

Legolas nickte: „Ich denke, es ist nichts schlechtes daran, unseren Aufenthalt

hier zu verlängern."

Die Frau lächelte und nach einem kurzen Zwinkern des Elben ließen beide ihre Pferde antraben.

Legolas hatte Recht behalten, Finrod hatte ihr sein Pferd geliehen und nicht nur den einen Morgen. Ihre Ausritte waren zu einer wunderbaren Gewohnheit geworden, die Féwen keinesfalls missen wollte.

Sie verstand sich ausgezeichnet mit Legolas und nach ersten schüchternen Fragen löcherte sie ihn mittlerweile über den Ringkrieg, die Elben und seine Reisen durch Mittelerde.

Sie wollte einfach alles wissen, schließlich gehörten die Gefährten schon immer zu ihren Lieblingshelden.

Legolas seinerseits fand Gefallen an der wissbegierigen, jungen Frau und verbrachte seine Zeit gerne mit ihr.

So tat es ihm besonders Leid, dass er ihr eines Morgens mitteilen musste, dass er keine Zeit hatte.

„Ich versprach einem der Heiler mir eine ältere Frau mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Leiden anzuschauen. Ich hoffe Ihr verzeiht mir, dass euer Ausritt mangels Begleitung ausfällt."

Er sah Féwen, die neben ihm am Tisch im großen Saal saß, direkt in die Augen.

Sie fühlte, wie sein Blick sie durchbohrte, wie nur es nur Elben möglich ist.

Darauf schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Es ist schade, ja, " begann sie, „aber ich werde wohl…"

„Ihr könntet mit mir reiten."

Sowohl Legolas als auch Féwen blickten erstaunt zu Finrod.

Dieser blickte die beiden durchdringend an.

„Es mag Euch vielleicht verwundern, aber auch ich habe Interesse die Umgebung kennenzulernen, zumal es so aussieht, als ob wir uns hier noch länger aufhalten werden."

Féwen warf einen zweifelnden Blick zu Legolas.

Sollte sie das glauben, dass dieser griesgrämige Kerl tatsächlich versuchen wollte sich hier einzuleben?

Doch als sie sah, wie der Elb ihr sanft zunickte, entschied sie, ihm dieses Vorhaben zu erleichtern.

„Also gut, treffen wir uns nach dem Frühstück am Stall."

Finrod gab mit einem kurzen Nicken zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte und widmete sich weiter seinem Essen.

Féwen schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während sie Sam aus dem Stall führte.

Es war doch zu verrückt. Dieser Mann, der nie ein freundliches Wort für sie hatte, war ihr ein Rätsel.

Eigentlich war er nie nett zu ihr und immer ein wenig in sich gekehrt. Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass er jemals für irgendetwas Interesse gezeigt hatte.

Ignoranz und Grobheit waren nicht grade lobenswerte Eigenschaften.

Und doch wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass er so gut mit Legolas befreundet war.

Der Elb sprach stets mit Achtung über seinen sterblichen Freund und ließ auch kein schlechtes Wort über ihn verlauten.

Demnach konnte Féwen sich keine vernünftige Meinung über Finrod bilden, vertraute sie doch Legolas' Urteil vollkommen, auch wenn es ihrem eigenen widersprach.

Finrod wartete natürlich schon auf sie, diese Pünktlichkeit war typisch für ihn.

Beide begrüßten sich mit einem Kopfnicken und stiegen kurz darauf schweigend auf.

Féwen musste sich an das Gefühl, plötzlich auf Legolas' Pferd Sam zu sitzen gewöhnen und bemerkte nicht Finrods scharfe Augen, die jede ihrer Bewegungen verfolgten und genau registrierten, wie sie mit dem Pferd umging.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit empfand Féwen die Stille als unnatürlich und bedrückend, also versuchte sie mehrmals ein Gespräch anzufangen.

Doch ihr Begleiter gab nur einsilbige Antworten und schien kaum an einer Unterhaltung interessiert.

Daraufhin begann sie ihm die Geschichte von Thanglhein zu erzählen, alles mögliche, nur nicht zu persönliche Dinge.

Irgendetwas musste sie ja schließlich sagen.

Sein ewig gleichgültiger, desinteressierter Gesichtsausdruck ärgerte sie und strapazierte ihre Geduld.

Als sie genug hatte, schwieg sie genauso verbissen wie er und dachte an ihre Ausritte mit Legolas.

Wie leicht sie zwei doch immer ein Gesprächsthema fanden. Bei ihm hatte sie immer das Gefühl, er höre ihr wirklich zu und merke sich jedes noch so kleine Detail.

Außerdem erzählte er die wundervollsten Geschichten und beschrieb jedes Geräusch und jede Farbe des Düsterwaldes und allen Orten, die er auf seinen vielen Reisen schon gesehen hatte.

Wenn sie das hörte, stellte sich bei Féwen ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ein. Einerseits konnte sie hier nicht zufriedener sein, sie hatte alles erreicht, fühlte sich wohl und behütet.

Sie hatte hier ihre Freunde, Maelafin, Maev, Arolàn. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich.

Aber gerade das war es ja.

Ihr war bewusst, dass sie nur einen Bruchteil von Legolas' Leben Zeit haben würde. Wenn sie den Elben betrachtete und bedachte, wie viele Jahre er schon in Mittelerde weilte, wurde ihr schmerzlich klar, dass sie selbst nur so wenig Zeit hatte.

Und wollte sie bis zu ihrem Lebensende hier in Thanglhein bleiben?

In diesem Moment bemerkte sich, dass das komische Gefühl schlicht und ergreifend Fernweh war.

Sie wollte auch reisen. Nicht immer nur die Geschichten der anderen hören, oh nein, selbst etwas erleben.

Sie wollte eine eigene Geschichte haben.

Sehnsüchtig blickte sie in den Himmel und wünschte sich, wie fast jeder junge Mensch Flügel um sich in die Lüfte zu erheben und wegzufliegen.

„Wie lange reitet Ihr schon?"

Féwen schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und wandte ihren Kopf Finrod zu.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich fragte, wie lange Ihr reitet", wiederholte dieser stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich…ehm…schon ewig", antwortete sie ausweichend und fragte sich, wie lange sie vor sich hingeträumt hatte, wenn Finrod schon freiwillig etwas sagte.

Dieser zog die Augenbraunen zusammen. „Könnt Ihr mir nicht eine etwas genauere Antwort geben? Von wem habt Ihr es gelernt?"

„Warum wollt Ihr das wissen?"

„Ich würde nur gerne wissen, wen ich jeden Tag mein Pferd reiten lasse."

„Das ist es also", rief Féwen empört, „Ihr überprüft mit diesem Ausritt meine Fähigkeiten als Reiter! Findet Ihr das nicht ein wenig unverschämt?"

„Keineswegs, es ist mein gutes Recht, dass wissen zu wollen."

Féwen schnappte nach Luft und blickt ihm hart ins Gesicht, das immer noch so gleichgültig aussah, wie zuvor.

Wie eine Maske, dachte sie, als ob er eine steinerne Maske trägt.

„Darf ich offen sprechen?", fragte sie angespannt.

Finrod hob eine Augenbraue, er konnte sich wohl nicht vorstellen, worauf sie hinaus wollte, nickte jedoch.

„Ich muss, mit Verlaub, feststellen, dass Euer Verhalten unmöglich ist!", begann die junge Frau und ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

„Ihr seid unhöflich, nehmt alle Freundlichkeit, die man Euch entgegenbringt als selbstverständlich hin.

Ihr zeigt kein Interesse an irgendetwas, als ob Ihr über allen Dingen steht.

Ihr scheint nicht zu sehen, dass niemand hier Euch nur im Geringsten mag, Ihr profitiert nur von Legolas' Beliebtheit, niemand würde etwas gegen Euch sagen, weil man weiß, dass Ihr sein Freund seid.

Das kann jedoch keiner verstehen, im Gegenteil, man tuschelt, ob Ihr möglicherweise den Elb erpresst, damit er zu Euch hält.

Und jetzt werft uns nicht vor, wir hatten es nicht versucht. Diese Stadt hat Euch mit größter Gastfreundschaft empfangen, ich kenne kaum einen Menschen, der hier lebt, der nicht neugierig und aufgeschlossen allen Besuchern gegenüber ist.

Es ist allein Eure Schuld, wenn Ihr hier nicht heimisch werdet, Ihr gebt euch keine Mühe!

Euer Vater ist gestorben, ich verstehe, dass Euch das mitnimmt. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund alle anderen Menschen wie Dreck zu behandeln.

Es ist nicht so, als ob Ihr der einzige Mensch seid, der so was durchmachen muss, meine Mutter ist auch gestorben und natürlich vermisse ich sie!

Aber ich mache trotzdem weiter, ich lebe mein eigenes Leben, nach den Werten, die ich von ihr gelernt habe.

Doch Ihr...

Ihr stellt mir Euer Pferd zur Verfügung und beschwert Euch kurz darauf über meine Reitkünste.

Ihr hättet gleich sagen können, dass Ihr nicht wollte, dass ich es reite. Und nun macht Ihr mich Glauben, Ihr wolltet die Umgebung kennenlernen, doch das einzige, was Ihr wollt ist, mich über meine Erfahrung mit Pferden auszufragen.

Lasst Euch gesagt sein, ich reite seit ungefähr vier Jahren und habe alles, was ich kann, von einem Reiter aus Rohan gelernt. Wollt Ihr mir etwa erzählen, dass der keine Ahnung von Pferde hatte?"

Féwen holte tief Luft und stockte. Sie hatte ihm alles vorgeworfen, was sie beschäftigte.

Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein, mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Und obwohl sie sich peinlich bewusst wurde, dass sie einen Botschafter angeschrien hatte und nicht so diplomatisch und professionell war, wie sie eigentlich sein sollte, hob sie den Kopf noch ein wenig höher um sich ihre Unbehaglichkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Sie war schließlich im Recht, oder?

---

Lächelnd dachte die Frau an ihre vergangene Wut. Finrod war wirklich ein harter Brocken. Wie sauer sie auf ihn gewesen war! Hatte er sich verändert?

Schwer zu sagen, seine Gedanken und Handlungen waren für Féwen immer noch schleierhaft.

Doch wenn sie ihn damals schon so besser gekannt hätte, hätte sie voraussagen können, dass er so eine Predigt keinesfalls widerspruchslos hinnehmen würde.

---

Den ganzen Rückweg hatten sie sich in den Haaren.

Féwens Vorwürfe waren auf einen sturen Geist gestoßen, nun widersprach Finrod ihr in jedem der angesprochenen Punkte, beklagte, dass der Tod seines Vaters sie ebenso wenig etwas angehe, wie sein Verhalten oder Beliebtheitsgrad.

Immerhin hatte er nie um eine freundliche Aufnahme gebeten und warum sich die Leute in der Stadt nicht um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern könnten.

Féwen wiederum schrak empört auf, als er die Bürger von Thanglhein derart beleidigte, war die Stadt doch bekannt für Freundlichkeit.

So ging es hin und her und bei ihrer Ankunft in Thanglhein sprachen beide kein Wort mehr miteinander.

Und mit dem Gedanken, ihre Differenzen nie überwinden zu können, gingen beide an diesem Abend auseinander.

---

Jetzt ist der Moment gekommen, an dem ihr auch den Review-Button drücken solltet! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Ich vermute mal, die meisten von euch haben schon fast vergessen, dass diese Story noch existiert - aber ich habe es endlich geschafft.**

**Es gibt ein neues Kapitel!**

**Ich hatte einige Probleme beim Weiterschreiben, aus zeitlichen und kreativen Gründen.**

**Doch jetzt muss ich mich erstmal bedanken, bei denen, die das letzte Mal so lieb Feedback gegeben haben.**

**_blu3ros3:_ Na du hast dir ja einige Gedanken gemacht ;) Ich will ja jetzt nicht zuviel verraten… warte ab und lies weiter. Ich hoffe es bleibt spannend für dich. Und reden find ich überhaupt immer gut gg**

**_palin-diamondbow_: Super, jemand neues der Review schreibt! Das ist immer prima - vielen Dank )**

**_Nyah_: Du bist immer mit dabei und ich bin mir auch fast ganz sicher, dass du diesen Teil wieder liest. Für dich hab ich die Story überhaupt nur hochgeladen knuddel Danke für alles!**

**_all_: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!**

**--------------------------------------**

**11. Kapitel**

Féwen wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickte sich um, während sie einen Moment verschnaufte.

Es war Erntezeit, Anfang Herbst.

Und die ganze Stadt war auf den Beinen um das Getreide und Kartoffeln einzuholen und Vorräte zu sammeln.

Dieses Jahr trugen die Felder wirklich gut und Féwen war zufrieden, sie hatte keinerlei Sorgen, dass man nicht gut durch den Winter kommen würde.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass irgendwelche Ratsmitglieder noch vor dem Winter heimkehren würden und lächelte still, als sie daran dachte, dass auch Legolas dann nicht vor dem Winter aufbrechen würde.

Natürlich hatte sie dadurch auch Finrod noch länger als Gast.

Die junge Frau seufzte.

Sie und Finrod gingen sich seit ihrem Streit aus dem Weg und wenn sie unbedingt miteinander reden mussten, waren beide kühl und distanziert.

Legolas wusste nichts von der Auseinandersetzung, es sei denn Finrod hatte ihm etwas erzählt, Féwen jedoch hatte das nicht getan.

Und irgendwie glaubte sie auch, dass Legolas, hätte er davon erfahren, versucht hätte zu vermitteln.

Sie kannte diese Art und Weise des Handelns schließlich selbst. Stets war sie bemüht, dass unter allen Friede und Freundschaft herrschte und so bedrückte der Streit sie doch mehr, als sie eigentlich zugeben wollte.

Allerdings war sie froh, dass wenigstens Maev und Arolàn zeitweise friedvoll waren.

Die beiden waren ihr in letzter Zeit oft auf die Nerven gegangen, nicht nur wegen ihres ständigen Streits.

Maev, die immer so pflichtbewusst gewesen war, schien auf einmal wie ausgetauscht.

Sie ging zuhause aus und ein wie sie wollte und verbrachte viel Zeit damit, mit ihren Freundinnen kichernd und klatschend durch die Stadt und den Wald zu streunen.

Natürlich war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass sie niemals allein ging, aber Maelafin war in großer Sorge um seine zweite Tochter, die sich oft in ihr Zimmer einschloss und kaum mit ihm redete.

Féwen selbst war oft zornig über dieses Verhalten, da es meistens an ihr war, Maev zu suchen und sie auf ihr Fehlverhalten anzusprechen.

Natürlich verstand sie, dass es für die kleine Schwester schwer war, ihre Jugend ohne Mutter zu überstehen, dennoch überlegte Féwen oft, dass sie selbst sich sehr viel früher sehr viel reifer verhalten hatte.

Sie war ein wenig neidisch auf Maev, bei der ein solches respektloses Verhalten Älteren gegenüber scheinbar in Ordnung war, während sie selbst damals schon Verantwortung übernommen hatte.

Sie war sauer, dass ihre Schwester sich so kindisch verhielt, wo sie doch nach dem Winter die Schule beenden und arbeiten würde. So war die Beziehung der beiden sehr angespannt.

Wenn sie jetzt nur sah, wie die Gruppe junger Mädchen zusammenstand und die Köpfe zusammensteckte, anstatt zu helfen, kam Empörung in ihr hoch.

Jetzt bemerkte sie, wie die Mädchen anfingen zu kichern und zu ihr blickten.

Féwen war verwirrt, soweit sie wusste, lachten sie nur so albern, wenn sie über Jungen sprachen und sie war definitiv keiner.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich ab und schritt energisch in die andere Richtung, es war schließlich nicht ihre Aufgabe, diesen Mädchen Vernunft beizubringen, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Na, da war aber jemand ganz schön weit weg mit den Gedanken."

Féwen blickte auf in Legolas' lächelndes Gesicht.

„Könnte man sicher sagen", antwortete sie und fragte: „Was tut Ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Ich bin es leid, zuzusehen, wie andere Leute schuften und nicht mitzuhelfen.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin hier Gast und ich muss nicht helfen, aber ich will, ist das ein nicht ein Grund?"

„Ich denke, unter den Umständen können wir eine Ausnahme machen", lachte sie und wies ihn ein.

Den Rest des Tages, arbeiteten sie Seite an Seite und Legolas' Fröhlichkeit verscheuchte Féwens tiefgründige Gedanken.

Erst als sie abends auf dem Weg zum Essen Arolàn trafen, runzelte sie wieder die Stirn.

„Arolàn!", rief sie streng.

Der Junge drehte sich um und kam auf sie zu. Sie schaute ihm prüfend ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich heute gar nicht auf den Feldern gesehen, wo warst du denn?"

Ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen, antwortete er: „Nun, ich war halt bei den Getreidefeldern, wie willst du mich da sehen?"

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen nahm Féwen ihm diese Antwort nicht so ganz ab. Irgendetwas verheimlichte Arolàn ihr, zumindest hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es so war.

Sehr seltsam.

„Und, ist irgendwas besonderes passiert?", fragte Legolas jetzt den Jungen. Dieser schien noch abwesender als zuvor, als er antwortete, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er schon mal vorgehen würde zum Essen.

Féwen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag mir, Legolas, liegt es an mir oder hat Arolàn mich soeben angelogen?

Bin ich zu misstrauisch? Aber ich habe das Gefühl, er erledigt seine Arbeit nicht gewissenhaft. Er ist oft so abwesend in letzter Zeit und ich sehe ihn kaum noch."

Der Elb sah in das besorgte Gesicht der jungen Frau und setzte grade zu einer Antwort an, als Finrod zu ihnen stieß.

Während Féwen im kurz zunickte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie auch ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen hatte.

Es schien diesem Mann nicht einzufallen, dass er mithelfen könnte. Warum konnte er nicht so zuvorkommend und ehrenhaft sein wie Legolas?

Féwen errötete leicht, als sie feststellte, dass der Elb anscheinend das Musterbeispiel für jeden Mann zu sein schien und sie jeden anderen erstmal mit Legolas verglich.

Sie betrachte versunken sein makelloses Gesicht, während der Elb leise mit seinem Freund sprach.

Als sie jedoch gewahrte, wie die beiden Männer ihre Blicke auf sie richteten, lächelte sie und schlug vor nun endlich die Halle zu betreten.

Finrod folgte dem Vorschlag sogleich und Legolas berührte sanft Féwens Taille, schob sich leicht vor sich und lächelte: „Nach Euch, werte Lady."

---

Etwas wehmütig dachte Féwen an Legolas. Sie würde ihn vermissen.

Sein Lachen und seine strahlenden, klugen Augen mit denen er sie so durchdringend anblicken konnte, dass sie glaubte, er konnte tief in ihr Herz sehen.

Wann würde sie ihn wohl wieder sehen? Er war solange in Thanglhein gewesen, wie würde es wohl ohne ihn werden?

---

Ein kalter Wind fegte durch das Fenster ihres Arbeitszimmers herein.

Féwen zog fröstelnd das Schultertuch fester um sich und schob die Kerze, die ihr das Lesen in der abendlichen Dunkelheit erleichterte dichter an das Papier heran.

Sie hoffte sehr, dass dieser Wind noch nicht die stürmische Herbstzeit ankündigte. Wenigstens eine Woche noch brauchten sie trockenes Wetter, dann würden sie es schaffen, die Ernte vollständig einzuholen und sie würden ein wundervolles Erntefest feiern können.

Ein solches letztes großes Fest vor den kalten Tagen und zum Abschluss des Sommers und dem Einbringen der Ernte hatte sich in den letzten Jahren entwickelt.

Alle Bewohner Thanglheins freuten sich stets darauf, es gab jede Menge guter Gerichte, es wurde musiziert und getanzt.

„Fée!"

Der plötzliche Ruf ließ Féwen aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken und sie bemerkte Arolàn, der soeben das Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Du solltest nicht solange hier sitzen ohne Feuer zu machen", sagte dieser vorwurfsvoll, „Es ist nicht mehr warm genug, du wirst dich erkälten."

Mit einer raschen Bewegung entledigte sich Arolàn seines Umhangs, legte diesen Féwen um die Schultern und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.

„Ich werde noch mal in den Stall gehen und nach den Pferden sehen und du solltest bald schlafen gehen, du siehst müde aus!"

Die junge Frau kam kaum dazu Luft zu holen, so schnell war Arolàn wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Sie lächelte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Hätte ein Außenstehender diese Szene beobachtet, hätte er vielleicht Bedenken geäußert, dass der 15jährige Junge vielleicht mehr für die junge Frau empfand.

Doch Féwen war sich sicher, dass Arolàn niemals etwas anderes in ihr sehen würde als eine Mutter – trotz des geringen Altersunterschieds und seinem reifen Verhalten.

Ebenso sah es in ihr aus. Sie war stolz, wenn er sich so verhielt wie eben. Er behandelte sie respektvoll und sorgte sich sehr liebenswürdig um sie. Wie man es von einem wohlerzogenen Sohn erwarten konnte.

Er besaß eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und war sehr wissbegierig. Dies erfüllte Féwen mit Wohlwollen, wenn sie auch oft wehmütig überlegte, warum er noch keine feste Arbeit ergriffen hatte.

Arolàn beteiligte sich überall, wenn irgendwo Unterstützung nötig war, war er zur Stelle. Er erledigte alles ohne Murren, doch schien nichts ihn so zu fesseln, dass er sich damit länger beschäftigte als nur aushilfsweise.

Golar hatte versucht ihn, ähnlich wie Féwen mit den Grundgedanken der neuen Politik vertraut zu machen.

Dieses Unterfangen war jedoch kläglich gescheitert.

Golar hatte es bedauert, er war der Ansicht, dass Arolàn ein ausgeprägtes Gefühl für Gerechtigkeit und die Bedürfnisse anderer hatte.

Doch er war zu ungestüm und zu unkonzentriert. Vielleicht war er noch zu jung, zumindest müsse er sich er sich erstmal ‚die Hörner abstoßen, bevor er Verantwortung übernehmen konnte', meinte Golar.

Diese Aussage gefiel Féwen nicht sehr. Sie sorgte sich, dass Arolàn Probleme damit haben könnte, dass er nicht wie die anderen Jugendlichen war.

Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit Legolas zu diesem Thema.

„Ich weiß oft nicht, woran man bei ihm glauben soll. Er ist schon 15 und sogar noch kleiner und schmächtiger als die 13jährigen. Alle halten ihn für ein halbes Kind.

Doch sein Verstand scheint viel reifer zu sein, als der von vielen anderen. Er versteht die Dinge oft, bevor ich überhaupt zu Ende gesprochen habe und hat klare, logische Vorstellungen", berichtete die junge Frau dem gut aussehenden Elben von ihren Sorgen.

„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", bemerkte dieser stirnrunzelnd, „Er scheint keinerlei Hilfe oder Erklärung zu brauchen. Er weiß manche Dinge einfach."

„Genau, und dann wieder scheint er unbedarft, als ob er nicht wüsste wohin mit seinen Ideen und seiner Kraft."

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass er möglicherweise elbische Vorfahren haben könnte?"

Féwen sah erstaunt in Legolas' blaue Augen.

Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass Arolàn nicht immer hier gelebt hatte, doch nichts Genaueres.

„Vielleicht würde das einiges erklären", überlegte die junge Frau laut und legte die Stirn in Falten.

Legolas nickte zustimmend: „Zumindest sein junges Aussehen und das nicht dazu passende, erwachsene Verhalten."

„Und doch… es kann nicht sein! Er ist einfach viel zu menschlich und…"

Legolas unterbrach Féwen: „Bin ich etwa nicht menschlich? Sag mir, wenn mein Äußeres mich nicht verraten würde, worin unterscheide ich mich so groß von den Menschen? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht sehr menschlich fühle und handle?"

Er schien fast verletzt, bemerkte Féwen betroffen.

„So meinte ich das nicht", lenkte sie ein.

„Du bist irgendwie ruhiger und besonnener. In deiner Nähe scheinen alle Probleme weniger schlimm und man wird irgendwie hoffnungsvoll."

Féwen hob den Kopf um Legolas' Reaktion zu sehen. Dieser lächelte nun sanft und strich ihr leicht über die Wange.

„Schon in Ordnung", meinte er leise, „Ich verstehe, was du meinst."

Féwen erwiderte sein Lächeln und fuhr fort:

„Arolàn kann jedoch nicht von den Elben abstammen. Er kommt aus der Gegend um Minas Tirith. Das können wir mit Sicherheit sagen. Und dort leben, soweit ich weiß schon seit Generationen keine Elben mehr."

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast Recht. Wenn er von dort kommt, ist es ziemlich unmöglich, dass er genügend elbisches Blut in sich hat um sein Verhalten stark zu beeinflussen.

Aber er ist etwas besonderes, dass ist nicht abzustreiten.

Ich wüsste zu gerne mehr über seine Herkunft."

Und während Legolas in nachdenkliches Schweigen verfiel, musste Féwen ihm Recht geben.

Arolàns Vergangenheit war mit Sicherheit wichtig. Und das nicht nur für den Jungen.

----------------------------

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr gebt mir Feedback - ich freue mich schon riesig drauf!**

**Im nächsten Kapitel wird es zum Ende der Ernte ein Fest geben… Ja es lehnt ans Erntedankfest an, aber ich verwende den Begriff nicht.**

**Außerdem haben die eh nicht soviel zu feiern in Thanglhein - oder gibt es in Mittelerde Weihnachten? Ich glaube eher nicht…**


End file.
